


Orc Bitch

by MasculineSuccubus (PJStories)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Childbirth, Erotica, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Gender Role Reversal, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Orc, Orcs, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Royalty, Transformation, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJStories/pseuds/MasculineSuccubus
Summary: An erotic gay romance about a young prince who is married off to an orc for purposes he will soon find out.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote that was originally posted on nifty. This is my own original work, and all rights are retained by me.

Chapter 1

I had never seen an orc before that day. I had heard of them, of course, tales I could scarcely say that I believed. Some said that they had jaws so large and powerful they could crack open a man’s skull in one bite. Others said that their skin, which was more the consistency of a serpent’s, was so black they were like a walking shadow. Twice the size of a man, and many times more violent, these creatures mostly kept to the deserts and mountains of the south, lands that men had long since abandoned, living in the remnants of ruined cities, which, according to legend, they had been largely responsible for ruining. After the wars of centuries past, orcs and humans had agreed on the lines of their own respective kingdoms and had avoided each other. The last time a band of orcs had been within two-hundred leagues of Isador was at least a century ago, such that no one living could remember what they looked like, which was probably why each story about the creatures was more fantastic than the last.

I had awoken that morning in my small bedroom in the far corner of the palace that I had inhabited since I was a boy to an uproar of whispered voices. When I asked the maid who brought me my breakfast what the matter was, why she looked so pale and frightened, she was hesitant to answer.

“Orcs, my lord, a band of them were spotted at dawn outside the city gates.” 

I swallowed, feeling my pulse begin to rise. “Orcs?”

“Yes, master,” she said as though she wished it were anything else.

I thought back to all that I had been taught about the foreign brutes, the massive casualties from the old wars. If they were suddenly back in the heart of the lands of men, it could not be for good. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Everyone’s talking about it, especially after your father agreed to see them.”

I leapt from the bed. “They’re in the palace, now?”

“In the throne room, master,” she said, watching as I hurriedly dressed. “No one else is allowed in.”

Of course he would bar anyone from seeing the creatures. He would do all he could to protect his people. Still, I knew ways of looking into the vast chamber where no one would notice my presence. I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to see the black beasts of legend for myself.

“Thank you, Brigette,” I said, donning my light blue doublet, adjusting my hose.

“There’s something else, sir,” she said.

I turned to see her standing by the table, biting her lip.

“What is it?”

“Your father,” she said, “he’s asked to see you. After you eat of course.”

My father wanted to see me while he was meeting with a battalion of orcs? What could he want with me? I was no warrior or diplomat. I was the seventh son, the last of the king’s children, largely ignored in favor of my older and stronger brothers. What use would I be in talks with foreign powers?

“Thank you for telling me,” I said.

She nodded curtly, avoiding my gaze, curtsying roughly before running from the room.

My appetite left me as I watched her flee. Swallowing the knot of dread that swelled in my throat, I went to my armoire, picking out my favorite baby blue cap with a peacock feather extending proudly from the side. My gold belt notched, my blue loafers studded with sapphires enveloping my feet, I added the final touch, a thin gold necklace looped with pearls that extended down to my navel, a gift from the Queen of the neighboring kingdom of Insin who had told me that I was the most beautiful prince she’d ever seen, and styled just right as I was now, I almost believed her. 

Beauty was my weapon, my only real skill. The bones of my face were striking and gracile, my blonde hair bright and gleaming, my eyes a rich, watery blue. I had always been pretty, tall and lean, but beauty was more than just looks. It lay in your style, in the way you carried yourself, the cadence of your voice, what you said, what you wore, and while I was not yet a master, I was fast on track to becoming one, which suited me well as the only accomplishment I could hope to achieve as the seventh son was a suitable marriage to a woman with a handsome dowry. I had already had several offers, mostly from older women, wealthy widows who saw in my youth and beauty the face of God. I’d turned them all down, not yet desperate enough to get hitched, wanting to find a woman who interested me as more than just a speaking partner. At eighteen none had, and while most other men my age had bedded many lasses over, I’d never so much as kissed a girl, kissed anybody for that matter. And if I found my attention drawn more to the bodies of warriors than their comely wives, I didn’t think much of it, knowing that someday I would find the right bride.

Too excited to eat, excited and terrified, I made my way through the halls, walking to the center of the palace where my father was waiting for me, waiting with monsters. Servants whispered throughout the halls, growing silent whenever I’d approach only to whisper even more fervently as soon as I’d walked away. This was normal, as the servants were supposed to fall into the background when nobles walked by, but something in their manner, in the way they looked at me, made me feel like this silence was not the silence extended to a noble, but instead the silence that followed when someone was talking about you behind your back. I tried my best to ignore it, but their faces, hardly disguised looks of fright made me uneasy, more nervous than I already was.

The guards at the throne room door gave me a curious look as I approached.

“I was told the king wanted to see me,” I said.

They nodded, the one on the right moving to open the door.

“Is it true?” I asked them. “Are there orcs in the palace?”

“Yes, my lord,” said the one on the left.

I swallowed. “What are they like?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” he said.

“Don’t keep the king waiting,” said the one on the right.

I nodded, taking a deep breath, summoning all of my courage before I entered.

The large chamber of smooth gray marble looked the same as it did every other day, and I supposed that made sense. The content of a room did not change the look of the floor or the walls. However, I felt like the presence of orcs would cause some dramatic shift in the very stone. Little did I know that the spirit of a place could completely alter without changing its skin.

“Ansel,” my father called.

Sitting stately on the golden throne, crown propped auspiciously on his balding head, my father beckoned to me, his arm extended, his face calm and serene, which was not the expression I expected from a man who was talking with potentially war-hungry beasts.

He was not alone on the dais, and as I noticed the darkly clad warrior to his right, I halted, gasping.

What I’d first mistaken for a man was not a man at all, but an orc.

He was tall, but not obscenely so, maybe a head or two higher than me, and while he was broad, he was not monstrously so, thickly muscled like any warrior, perhaps stronger than any I’d ever seen, but still if that was all I’d noticed I would have merely thought him a large, muscular man, a handsome one I would even hazard, but that was not all that I noticed, and from there things became very peculiar. 

There was a prominence to his jaw that was striking. I doubted he could bite his way through a human skull, but he could almost undoubtedly crack through a walnut with ease, or, I shuddered, gnaw off a finger. 

Dark long hair almost like a horse’s mane fanned out behind him, reaching down to his thighs. Dark brown, almost black skin that shone like burnished copper had the visible texture of tough leather. Red eyes with the shape and pattern of a wolf’s stared at me like I was a piece of meat, sizing me up with a half smile, black lips parting to reveal sharp, white incisors. 

Clad in black leather with a red handprint on the chest, a claymore larger and thicker than any I’d ever seen before hanging from a notch at his side, he stood imperiously, towering and proud. He looked more like a knight than a brute, and yet something about him still terrified me. 

“Ansel?”

“Sorry,” I said, breaking my stare, starting my steps. 

“Come and meet our guest.”

I stood in front of the dais, bowing slightly to my father and the orc. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, sir,” I said, wondering if Sir was the proper title. 

“The pleasure is mine,” he said with an even wider grin, revealing yet more shark-like teeth. 

“Uruk here has journeyed quite a long way to meet you, son,” said the king. 

“Me?” I said looking from the king to the orc. “Why?”

“A proposal,” Uruk said.

I gulped. The way he was watching me I thought he was going to eat me, or perhaps something worse. 

“It has come to my attention that your kingdom is bankrupt,” said the orc.

“What?”

Bankrupt?! How could we be bankrupt? I looked to my father to see some sign of contradiction, but in his eyes I saw nothing but defeat. 

“I’m afraid it’s true,” he said. “The last few growing seasons have been blighted by disease. We’ve been living primarily off of the goodwill of our neighbors, but that goodwill has come at a price. I’m afraid if nothing is done we may risk starvation, revolution or war.”

Starvation? Revolution? War? How had it gotten so bad?

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked. 

“You were a child,” he said. “I did not wish to scare you, but now you are a man, and I can no longer protect you from the world. In fact now it is you who will protect me.”

Me? How?

“What can I do?” I asked, flabbergasted. 

“You can agree to my proposal,” said Uruk. 

Why did I think his proposal would be something abhorrent?

“Hear him out, son,” said the king. “In the end it will be your choice.”

I swallowed, turning to the orc. “What is your proposal?”

Uruk raised his hand, gesturing to the shadows in the back of the throne room. Heavy footsteps caused me to spin around, watching as six orcs carried three massive chests overflowing with gold and jewels. 

“I am very wealthy,” said Uruk, “as befits a prince.”

Every prince except for me, apparently. 

The orcs, far less austere in their posture as Uruk and much uglier, set the heaving chests on all sides of me, trapping me in a cell of riches. They propped open the lids so that all of the contents shone in the firelight, glinting and gleaming with more pageantry than my father’s crown. 

I turned to see my father looking at the gold with the hunger of a man starved, and I couldn’t blame him. With this much gold we could buy anything we wanted. 

“All of this could be put to your country, if you will but give me your hand,” he said. 

My hand? I looked once more at his jaw, at those razor sharp teeth. Holding my arms to my chest, I gulped back my fear. 

“Is there not something else you could eat?”

The king glowered at me as though I’d made some grievous faux pas, but if I had, the band of orcs was not offended. Indeed they were roaring with laughter. 

The orc prince sighed. “If I wanted to eat you, I wouldn’t ask you,” he said, baring his teeth. “I would just do it.”

I blanched, backing up into the chest behind me. 

“As delicious as you no doubt are,” he said. “I am not paying for the opportunity to taste you. I wish for your hand…”

He held out his palm, lowering on bended knee. Oh God, no. It couldn’t be.

“...in marriage.”

I froze, open mouthed and unbelieving. “But,” I said. “You’re a man.”

“I’m an orc,” he countered as if that somehow explained it. 

“A male orc,” I said. 

“Of course,” he said. “All orcs are males.”

Then how did they… but, no, that wasn’t important now.

“Then why do you want to marry me, a man? Wouldn’t you rather marry a woman?”

He scowled. “I would not pay to bed a woman.”

Bed?! Good God, what all did he want with me? 

“Ansel, it is orc custom to have male… lovers,” said the king. 

So that was it. He wanted to wed me, to have me for his bed in ways I could not imagine. I shuddered at the thought of lying with this leather skinned monster even if he did mostly resemble a man. 

“And if I say no?” I said. 

“Your people will starve. Your kingdom will be lost,” said Uruk. 

I couldn’t let that happen, could I? Even if it cost me… everything. 

“And if I say yes?” I said, looking to my father who would not meet my gaze. 

“You will come to live with me, where your every need will be met. Your kingdom will flourish. Your people will survive.”

Surely there had to be another way. I listed every noblewoman who had talked of marriage, sorting out the richest, trying to find just one wealthy enough to solve our problem. 

“Father, the Duchess of Isse has massive landholdings and has shown interest. Could she not help us?” 

“I’m afraid not even she could pay off our debts,” said the king. “You will never receive an offer as promising as Prince Uruk’s.”

If by promising he meant wealthy, I supposed he was right. How an orc prince was richer than any human noble I did not know.

“You have never shown interest in any of your numerous suitors, anyway,” said my father. “Perhaps your interest lies… elsewhere.”

It certainly did not lie with orcs, either! 

“You are too rare a beauty to be wasted on women,” said Uruk. “They will never appreciate you like I will. They will never be enough to fulfill your desires.”

“And you will?” I glared.

He leered. “You do not even know the meaning of pleasure until you’ve been with an orc.”

“I find that hard to believe,” I scowled.

“You may find many hard things in your future,” he said, hand falling to his crotch, “but that belief will not be one.”

I didn’t know if I wanted to scream or hurl. Would this be my life now? I closed my eyes, well aware that I had no choice. As I felt the tears welling, I ground my teeth. I would not cry. Whatever happened, I would not let him see me cry. 

“Fine,” I said. “I will marry you.”

“Wonderful,” said the orc, stepping down from the dais, approaching me. Oh God, what was he going to do to me now?

I flinched as he touched me, which only made him smile wider. He bent down, face inches from mine. Was he going to kiss me? My stomach twisted, and I had to fight back the urge to vomit. 

But he didn’t. All he did was smell me. 

“Mmmm,” he said. “A virgin. I would have paid even more had I known he was a virgin.”

I gasped as his hand journeyed to clasp my buttocks. He bent forward so that his mouth was at my ear. “I cannot wait to claim you.”

I did not want to know what he meant by that. 

He walked away, and I could breathe again, but then he was back, a gold torque in his hands. He bent the metal as easily as if it had been naught but paper, placing it around my neck, twisting it to a close. 

“Even in death, all will know you are mine.”

How soon would that be? For the first time death sounded inviting. 

“Come,” he said, grabbing hold of my arm, pulling me backwards like I weighed no more than a rag doll. “I would get back on the road. We have many leagues to ride before we can rest.”

“Wait!” I pleaded. “Can’t I say goodbye?”

His face darkened with a frown. “Fine,” he growled, “say goodbye to your pimp, but be quick about it.”

Pimp?! I don’t know what I was angrier about, the slander of my father or the implication that I was a whore, or, worse than both, the fact that under the circumstances, the very gold used to buy me at my feet, it would appear to be the truth.

He unclenched my arm, and I bolted, running to my father who gave me a weak smile. 

“You’ve done more for your kingdom than you can possibly imagine,” he said, grasping my shoulder as I kneeled before him. “If there was any other way…”

“I know,” I said, tears beginning to spill. “Don’t tell anyone, please. Don’t let them know what has become of me. Tell them I died, or ran away, or…”

“Of course,” he said.

“And tell mother I love her, and my brothers and sisters,” I said.

“I will.”

“And please don’t think that I hate you, or blame you...”

“Ansel,” he patted my shoulder. “Stay strong. Never let them break your spirit. Perhaps someday you can come back to visit us.”

We both knew that that would never happen, but still I rubbed the tears from my eyes. It would do us no good to show how we felt.

I didn’t know what else to say, what I wanted to hear. Nothing he said could change my fate. 

“Goodbye,” I said. 

He hugged me. “You always were the strongest of your brothers. I hope that… one day… you can find some happiness.”

I smiled at him to ease his conscience, but I knew that my days of happiness were over.

He wouldn’t look at me as I left, staring at the gold I had won him.

“Come, my bride,” said Uruk as I hesitated in the doorway, memorizing the image of the throne room I would never see again. “Or do I need to carry you?”

I hurried after him, hiding my face from the guards, praying that they would not spread rumors of what they had seen, and wishing most fervently that I had never laid eyes on an orc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansel begins to understand what his new life will be like among the orcs. That is, if he can survive the claiming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy with the amount of support I received on the first chapter! This is such a welcoming community. Hopefully you all will like this chapter even more. We’re finally getting to the erotic ;)
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply (read the tags for potential content warning). Don’t copy without my permission, etc. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

When we had reached the city gates, passing by throngs of people who had come to see the foreign devils, nine black steeds and a covered wagon were waiting for us.

“Kor, Ocht, Mur,” barked Uruk, “ready the horses.”

Three of the orcs rushed forward, strapping two of the steeds to the wagon and saddling the rest.

“Grog, Borg, Ungar, see to my bride,” he said, leering at me. “Make sure he is comfortable.”

The other three orcs smiled at me, before turning to the wagon, moving around supplies to make room for my comfort, I supposed. Nothing they could do would make this comfortable, though. Comfort was something I would never know again.

I said goodbye to my home city, Isador, staring at the high stone walls, which had once been protective, but now served as barriers between my old life and my present situation.

“Urukhal,” said one of the orcs, grabbing at my arm and pulling me towards the wagon.

What urukhal meant, I did not know, nor did I care. I followed him. I did not fight. There was no use anyway. I climbed into the pile of cushions they had laid out for me, wondering what the orcs were saying in their strange tongue. They watched my every movement hungrily, and I wondered if they were going to eat me after all.

It wasn’t until Uruk shouted something that they finally left me there to sulk. I was not alone for long, though, for as soon as the horses had been readied, my new husband, a title that repulsed me more than anything I had ever heard, came to join me. I pulled myself up into a ball, backed as close to the tarp wall as I could.

“Vado!” yelled Uruk, slapping the side of the wagon, and we were off, traveling down the dirt road. 

Uruk sat opposite me, legs spread so that I was trapped between them. All the while he leered at me, watching me flinch every time his boot touched my legs.

“Do you fear me, little human?”

“No!” I yelled defiantly.

He chuckled. “Good,” he said. “I wouldn’t want my Urukhal afraid of me.”

I glared at him. I would try to hide my fear, my sadness, but never my hate.

“What’s an Urukhal?” I asked.

“You are,” he smiled. “That’s your name. Uruk’s bitch is the literal translation. It says as much on your collar.”

“My name is Ansel,” I said.

“For yourself, perhaps,” he said, “but you will never hear another soul call you that. From now until the day you die, you will be Urukhal. I would suggest you get used to it.”

“Never,” I muttered.

“Is that a challenge,Urukhal?” he laughed. “You do have some fight. I only hope you don’t lose it after the claiming.”

I couldn’t help but shudder. “Wha-what is the claiming?”

“You’ll see tonight,” he said, boot rubbing against my thigh. “It’s better as a surprise.”

Shouting from outside caused Uruk to break our staring contest. He grumbled. “It seems I’m needed elsewhere.” 

He climbed over the cushion, turning back as he was stepping to the ground. “Until tonight,” he said before reaching towards me, grabbing my thigh and pulling me towards him as I floundered. Yanking my chin with a strength I could not defy, his face grew closer to mine until he devoured me.

Or at least that’s what it felt like. His lips covered mine as I squirmed beneath him. I had never thought this would be the experience of my first kiss, forced from me by an orc.

As he pulled back from his rapacious advance, without thinking I slapped him.

Or at least I tried to slap him.

Laughing wildly, he caught my hand before it could touch his leathery cheeks. He pulled back his lips, revealing those razor sharp teeth.

“If that’s the way you’re going to use your hand, I might just eat it.”

I jerked my hand back, and he let it go, allowing me to fall back, sprawling on the cushions before scrambling to my feet, putting my hands in my armpits.

“Or perhaps you can find another purpose for that appendage that would bring us both some pleasure.”

With one last leer he was gone, leaving me to fret.

Night came too quickly, and with it our wagon train came to a halt. I waited, waited for some large body to come and claim me, and as I waited, I prayed, though I had little faith that my prayers would go answered.

“Urukhal.”

It wasn’t him, my husband, but one of his comrades, who held his arm out to me, an assistance offered to help me down. It made me feel a bit like a princess, and to them I supposed I was, wed to their prince. I had a new appreciation for the plight of women, being sold off to husbands they did not choose. I was more like them now than I had ever thought I would be, much more than I wished.

The orc left me standing on the muddy road as he and his comrades setup camp. We had made it farther south than I had ever been, well beyond the borders of my own country. Flat grassland stretched for miles all around me, the mountains in the distance like clouds. I wished that I had paid more attention when my tutor had covered geography, as it made me wary to know not where I was. I could always ask Uruk, but nothing sounded less appealing than conversing with my husband.

I did not see him amongst his brethren, though he was above such menial tasks as they were performing. When the two large tents had been constructed, a great fire roaring between them, one of the orcs came to collect me, and I straightened my back, walking behind him. It was only now that I realized I had gone the whole day without eating. How strange to think that I had been at my castle for breakfast and was having dinner with a band of orcs. Strange and depressing. 

I sat down by the fire, watching them preparing their food, trying to make out what it was that they, well, now we ate. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, dried meat and bread. As they noticed my stares, the orcs muttered to each other, their mouths muffled with food so that even if I did understand their language their words would have been unintelligible. Still when they handed me the bread I tried to smile, forgetting for a moment my hatred, falling back on good manners.

But only for a moment.

“No!”

My husband.

“Urukhal does not eat tonight,” he yelled, clambering forth from the high grasses where he had been hiding for some reason. “The claiming is easier on an empty stomach.”

I handed them back the bread. Thoughts of the claiming killed my appetite anyway.

“Grog,” he said, “take him to my tent.”

Scowling at Uruk I allowed his underling to lead me away from the fire. The first thing I noticed after pulling back the flap was the single bed pallet. I was either supposed to sleep on the floor or with him. There was no other furniture, no other place to sit aside from the grass. Still I would not touch his pallet until I was forced, so the grass it was. 

Thirsty, hungry and terrified I sat in the dark, picking at the grass, praying for some kind of deliverance, my husband’s death, although even if he did die one of the other orcs would probably take me as his own. I saw the way they looked at me, the hunger in their eyes, the way their hands lingered whenever they touched me. Either they’d make me be their bride, or they’d eat me, and to be honest I didn’t know which one was worse. For once I wished I was ugly. If I hadn’t been pretty I’d be home right now instead of married off to a rapacious orc. 

If only I’d known how much worse it was about to get. 

I heard them carousing for about an hour before the clunk of footsteps let me know that someone was approaching the tent. I stiffened, rising to my feet, readying myself for a fight I would doubtlessly lose. 

When he stepped through the flap, tying it closed behind him, I noticed that he was no longer wearing his leather armor, the only piece of clothing a breechclout that left little to the imagination. My eyes inexorably drawn to the impression of the snake beneath the thin cloth, I couldn’t see his lude grin.

“Does it satisfy, my queen?” he said.

What?! Queen?!

“I’m not a queen!” I yelled, scowling at him, making myself as tall and masculine as I could. “I’m a man!”

If only my angry outbursts were met with anything but mirth.

“You say that like I don’t know,” he laughed, “like it isn’t what attracts me to you, little mate.”

He scratched at his crotch, and I flushed, eyes going wide as I saw the head of his massive cock.

“And what attracts you to me.”

“I’m not attracted to you!” I spat at him, backing up as he walked forward.

“The blood in your cheeks says otherwise, little one,” he leered, growing closer, backing me into the corner.

“No it doesn’t!” I said, both to him and to myself. “I’m just mad.”

“So this,” he said, snapping the leather snap of his breechclout like it was a string--how could he be so strong?!--letting the cloth fall to the ground, freeing the beast to hang long, thick and dark from his hairy pubis, “does nothing for you?”

His huge cock, more than a foot in length and as thick around as my wrist, was mesmerizing, and as much as I hated it, I could not tear my eyes away.

“No,” I said, but I was lying. The monster cock had stirred something in me, something no woman ever had.

It wasn’t just his cock, though. The ropey muscles that bulged all over his massive body, his huge, low hanging nuts, brewing his male essence, his virility, his masculine, warrior energy, it all made me feel something I’d never really felt before. If I didn’t hate him so much, I would… I would… well, what would I do? I didn’t really know. Luckily for me, he wasn’t doing anything to help me stop hating him.

I winced as his paw clapped me on my crotch, talons ripping my hose, releasing my hard dick. “You’re lying.”

And then I slapped him as hard as I could.

I think it hurt me worse than it hurt him.

Seizing my stinging hand, he brought it up to his mouth, to his sharp teeth.

“Don’t. Please,” I pleaded.

And then he licked me, his spit covering my palm.

“I have a better use for something so delicate,” he said. 

Clutching my wrist, keeping my palm open, he lowered my hand down.

I tried to jerk free, but he was too strong. It was as though I was trying to pull my hand out from under a house.

“Touch me,” he said.

He pressed my palm into his cock. It was warm, almost hot, and although his skin was leathery in appearance, the flesh of his manhood was smooth and pliable. I wrapped my fingers around the hardening pole, just as I would my own. He was so close now, his smell filling my nostrils, a natural, acidic musk that gave me a heady high from being surrounded by it. His paw clasped around mine, he guided my hand down, my fingers stroking the bottom of his shaft until I reached the massive, harpoon-like head, rubbing my fingerpads along the sensitive slit.

“I know you want it,” he said.

I hated him, hated what he had done to me. He had stolen my life away, forced me into an interspecies marriage. Why then was my body defying me, pooling with lust for this monster? 

“Stroke me.”

And I did, running my hand up and down his hardening prick, his mammoth erection that hung from his pubic mound like a hook. Lost in the motion, in the feel of his flesh beneath my fingertips, I didn’t notice when he unclasped my wrist, when my movement was freely my own. 

Or was it, really?

Between his intoxicating aroma, the heat of his skin against mine, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I wasn’t myself. 

Or was I merely discovering a new part of me, a facet of my identity that it had taken him to find out?

“Give in, little mate. Do what you were made to do.”

His cock now fully hard, turgid and muscular just like the rest of him, a strength that made me hum with desire, I continued to stroke him, pulling this massive prick’s massive prick. As I picked up speed, driving his cock through my fist, he started to moan, and with every guttural keen the hairs on my body stood stiff, my own cock pulsing in time with his, dripping the same lubricating goo.

“Urukhal,” he breathed.

I looked up to see his thick lips murmuring my new name.

“Kiss me.”

I didn’t want this, did I? How had I been so disgusted with him not even an hour ago yet now was stroking his dick, riding a wave of sympathetic pleasure? 

His lips were flesh, too. I wondered how they would taste, how he would taste. This creature, this beast I hated with my mind and heart and yet pined for with my body, would I do what he commanded? 

Yes.

My lips brushed against his. The skin here was just as pliable, thick and muscular as his virile member. With a growl, he grasped my head, pushing me into him, his hard mouth opening mine as his cock head pressed into my abdomen. Never releasing his root, allowing it to burrow into my jerken, I let him overpower me, open and explore me, dance along my tongue with his own, fill me with a sweet and spicy flavor, like mulled wine with honey and pepper. His spit sizzled along my tongue, on the roof of my mouth, down my throat, and as it did, almost like poppies it soothed and numbed everything it touched.

He pulled my head to the side, kissing his way down to my vulnerable neck, suckling at the flesh, coating it with his smell.

“What are you doing to me?” I moaned.

With a throaty chuckle he brought his mouth to my ear.

“Teaching you pleasure, my virgin queen.”

And then he bit me, sharp teeth digging into the side of my neck, breaking the skin. I cried out in shock and pain, but in a moment the pain was gone, replaced by a warmth, a soothing, tingling, euphoria-inducing sensation that trickled over my body, overpowering my brain, driving me to madness.

“Fuck,” I moaned.

“With pleasure,” he purred.

Is this what I wanted? To lose my virginity to a beast?

Yes. Fuck yes.

In the morning I would probably hate myself, but I didn’t care. I would do anything to keep this feeling. His body was a drug. His smell, his spit, his cock, his bite, all imbuing such a high I had no choice but to indulge. 

“How?” I murmured.

Leering down at me, his hard cock pulsing with strength, he brought his hands up to my shoulders.

“First,” he said. “We need to get you out of those clothes.”

Dragging his nails down the front of my jerkin, ripping the thick fabric before tearing it from my body, shredding my linen shirt alongside it. Before I could react to the destruction of the only clothes I had, he’d bent his head, enveloping my nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before taking a bite.

Throwing my head back as pain and pleasure racked through me, keening like a bitch dog being breached, I moaned.

“Again.”

His teeth pressed into my skin, invading my breast. Spit mixed with my blood, entering my bloodstream, shooting off to my brain.

When he pulled off of me, rising up to full height, I could see my blood on his lips, and yet as my hand ran across my chest there was no wound, his mouth healing the tears it had sown.

“Your taste, my little mate, is one of which I’ll never tire. So like my mother,” he said, gazing into my eyes, “and yet so different.”

“Your mother?” 

“He’s just as beautiful as you, but not nearly as fiery.” He sneered, baring his teeth.

He?!

But then his mouth was on my other breast, biting and suckling, covering every cut with his tongue, sending message after message to my brain, drowning out all thought.

My hose in a shredded pile at my feet, he pulled me close, lifting me into his arms, sweeping me off of my feet. Cradling me, my head at his muscular hairy breast, I breathed him in, knowing that despite how much I hated him, I had never felt more cared for, more cherished, more exquisitely blissful than I did now.

“You’re ready,” he said.

“For what?” I said, running my hand through his curly black fur, feeling the oils of his body beneath my fingertips, giving me the same numbing, tingling feeling as his spit. 

“The claiming.”

He lowered me to the pallet, covering me with his body, rubbing his hairy chest and rippling abdomen against my smooth skin, kissing me deeply, growling and purring into my throat. Slowly, licking and biting every inch of skin on his way down, he brought his lips to my cock, kissing the head, letting his long tongue lick up and down my shaft.

Torrid passion set my cock afire, and I cried out.

In one fluid motion he swallowed me whole.

“Fuck!” I writhed beneath him, twisting my fingers through his silky, straight mane.

Keeping his teeth at bay, he sucked on my cock, running his tongue up and down, flicking at my slit, coating my throbbing member with his magical spit. His mouth so warm, so powerful, and as I watched my cock passing in and out of those thick, black lips I shuddered. At every second I felt like I was about to explode, but I never did, though his throat almost begged for it. My pleasure did not suffer from it, though. I did not care if or when I would cum, just so long as Uruk kept driving me wild.

Lifting off of my cock, licking the last bead of pre-cum from my slit, he rose onto his haunches, raising my legs with his bulging biceps, kissing the inside of my thigh as he pushed my knees into my chest.

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he stared at my ass. “Worth all of the gold in the world for a taste. Hold your legs up, my little mate. I’m going to change your life forever.”

I swallowed, fearing the fire in those red eyes, the hunger, and yet I did as he told, pinning my legs to my chest.

I watched as he brought his head lower, rubbing each lobe of my ass, kissing and sucking and moaning until I felt his lips at my puckering hole. 

And then he pushed his tongue inside of me.

I cried out, rocking and moaning, as his tongue and his teeth and his lips devoured my virgin rosebud, opening and engaging my hole, causing it to throb on his muscular tongue as it went deeper and deeper into my sacred passage.

He was right. My life would never be the same. There would be no way that I could ever forget the pleasure, forget the need that it had awakened within me for as his essence, his spit, the oils from his skin invaded me, it was different than it had been everywhere else. Instead of numbing my anal ring, it excited it, made it more sensitive, as if every microscopic piece of flesh, every cell was covered in nerves, each one triggered to a point of ecstasy. Ecstasy and need. For while his tongue journeyed deep into my ass I could suddenly feel every inch of my anal cavity that was empty, feel it almost like a burning. Though I had never had the thought before, nor even knew how it could be done, I needed to be filled. I needed him to do something that would dampen this fire within me.

“Uruk,” I whimpered, my breathing heavy, the fire in my ass reaching outwards, overwhelming every sensation.

As he pulled his tongue from my whispering eye, licking up my crack, savoring my taint, planting soft kisses on my nuts, he sighed. “I could eat this cunt for days.”

“Uruk,” I pleaded, unable to focus on his words. “It’s burning.”

“Fear not, my sweet,” he purred, running his claws down my belly. “Your cunt is just hungry.”

“Make it stop,” I writhed, the fire stretching from my toes to my lips, the epicenter a roaring inferno, scalding every nerve.

“I can put it out, this fire,” he said, tracing my overly sensitive hole with his nail.

“Please! I’ll do anything.”

He chuckled, rubbing my pinned thighs. “It will hurt,” he said, “at least at first, but then your pussy will adapt.”

“Just stop it!”

He leered at me, pulling at his hard member, taking precum from his slit and rubbing it onto my quavering hole. The precum soothed and sizzled, and I could feel my hole relaxing wherever it touched. 

“Do you know what you are asking for?” he asked. “You need to ask for the gift I give. I can only claim you if you give yourself to me. It has to be your choice.”

I tried to think, but it was difficult through all of this pain. He talked about claiming, of choice, of giving myself to him. What did I have to give to him? How could he cover my anal cavity with his cooling precum? Fill me fully so that none of me was empty?

And then I realized.

“You’re going to fuck me?”

“Yes,” he said. “When I have cum inside of you, little mate, you will be satisfied. At least, until you need it again. I will mark you with my seed, which you will carry. You will belong fully to me.”

Maybe if I’d been capable of stringing more than a few coherent thoughts together I would have told him no, but in my current state I could focus on nothing other than the pain. It had to stop. I would do anything to douse this flame. 

“Fuck me,” I said.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes!” I yelled. “Just do it! Stick your cock in my butt and cum!”

He roared. “Use its proper name, little mate. An ass serves a different purpose than a pussy. Your hole will do nothing but take orc cock now.”

Fine! Cunt, pussy, call it whatever. It was his now, anyway. I was his. If I couldn’t even go by Ansel anymore, I was no better than an orc bitch.

“Fuck my pussy!” I cried.

He crawled over me, covering me with his beastly body. This towering monster was about to be inside of me. I had seen bitchdogs be breached before, the look in their eyes. I was terrified.

“Rest your legs on my shoulders, Urukhal. Let me do the work,” he said.

I closed my eyes, lying still, waiting for it to happen.

He lightly slapped my cheek. “Look at me,” he growled. “I need to see your soul when I take you.”

His breath filling my nostrils as he breathed deeply, balancing on one tree trunk arm as he lined his dick up to my pussy with his other, notching the head against my hole. Both arms down, caging me in beneath him, he pressed forward, locking his eyes on mine.

The harpoon head was so wide, there was no way his mammoth cock could fit inside of me, could there be?

I should have known. There was no door my Herculean husband couldn’t knock down, no barrier he could not breach.

It was a pain worse than any I’d ever felt, worse than the burning, worse than the bites, worse than being kicked by a horse. It felt like my body was being split in two.

“AAAAAAAHHHH!!” I screamed.

“Fuck,” he said, eyes rolling back in his head. “So tight and warm. Father said manpussy was good, but--fuck!--I didn’t think--Gods above!--anything could be this good.”

“TAKE IT OUT!”

“I can’t, Urukhal,” he said, swooping down on me with kisses, “or else I’ll have to reopen you, which would be much worse.” The head of his cock pulsed in my torn hole. “The pain will pass in a moment. I promise. I’ll go slowly my love, until you are ready.”

Maybe it was the fact that the pain was receding, with every drop of precum healing the wounds of his pole’s entry, or maybe it was kisses, the look of rapt delight in his red eyes, in his wide smile, or maybe it was because he’d called me his love, regardless, I didn’t feel like fighting, and the next time his lips passed mine, I kissed him back.

He went slowly, like he promised, watching me all the time, stopping each time I’d grimace, allowing me to get used to every inch of his massive root, and with every pause, every kiss, I felt myself losing the battle with my heart.

“Urukhal,” he groaned.

“Uruk,” I whimpered, feeling his powerful arms, how safe they made me feel to know that they would always be there to protect me.

“I’m taking your virginity,” he said, pushing in another inch.

“Uhhh,” I keened, “take it.”

“You’re my cockwhore now,” he said, his manhood pulsing in my stretched and throbbing pussy. “My bride and my bitch.”

“Husband,” I moaned, curling my fingers through his bountiful chest hair, his virility driving me crazy.

“I knew I would have you,” he said. “Had to have you. Your beauty would have been wasted anywhere else.”

I didn’t know if what he said was true, but I doubted that anyone else could have brought me to this point of painful ecstacy. 

“And now that I do,” he said, “I’ll never let you go. Every day I will keep you drunk on my seed, have you crying to be bred. A hundred little brats I’ll sire. Your pussy will never be empty.”

I clawed his back as he surged even deeper, hitting something within me that almost made me explode. A few more inches and I felt the coarse hair of his pubis tickling my ass cheeks. One more push and his heavy bull nuts smacked against my ass.

“Fuck!” Uruk cried. “I’m inside of you, mate. Your pussy has been conquered. I have shaped it to take my cock, to be the sheath to my mighty sword. Your virgin flower will be soaked with my seed. Now, my love, it is time to breed you.”

He pulled back, carrying my anal walls with him.

It was unlike anything I’d ever felt. My mind went haywire, my heart erratic as every sensation was overwhelmingly rapturous.

I cried out, moaning and clawing at his back as his muscles crashed into me, his balls beating a tattoo on my ass, his cock turning my insides into chaos. 

“Uruk,” I cried, watching his face as he sweated above me, “husband. Kiss me.”

With his tongue dancing in my mouth, his cock pummelling my insides with quicker and quicker bursts, I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising off of the pallet. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “I’m close.”

Losing himself in the rough fuck, pounding my cunt like a hammer to a nail, he didn’t notice as I took a page from his book, kissing my way to the crook of his neck, where I decided to take a bite.

“FUCK!” His eyes went huge as his face contorted. “I’M CUMMING! SPERMING YOUR HUNGRY CUNT! TAKE MY SEED!”

“Fuck yes, Uruk!” I cried. “Breed my pussy! Give me your babies!”

“TAKE YOUR HUSBAND’S CUM!”  
“FUCK!” we cried in unison as he released load after hot load so deep in me it felt like it might come out of my mouth. I felt his seed running down the walls of my pussy, coating me with his jism, branding me forevermore as his bitch.

Grunting and moaning, clawing at each other, kissing and biting as he pumped me full to bursting with cum, finally sating me. My mind so lost to the bliss of his seed spilling into me I hadn’t realized that I had cum myself, coating both of our stomach’s in white.

Holding each other as we came down from our high, sighing and sweating and breathing in our communal smell, his overwhelming maleness and the scent of our cum keeping me rock hard.

“So, how does it feel, Urukhal? Are you happy to be married?” he purred, stroking my cheek.

I kissed him, probing his mouth with my tongue. I suppose I was. Funny to think that just this morning I’d thought my life had ended when really it had just begun.

“Husband?” I asked. “Could we do it again.”

He roared with laughter before meeting me for another kiss.

“Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansel, now Urukhal, has an identity crisis when his new husband tells him the consequences of the claiming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response so far! Thanks for all of the kudos and bookmarks :) School started up for me again, and I'm working on several stories all at once, so my posting schedule might be fairly erratic. My goal is to add to this story at least once a month, but don't be too surprised if it takes me two. Hope everyone is staying safe out there. Enjoy!

When I awoke, he was still inside of me. At first I was bewildered, waking up in a new bed with a cock in my until-last-night virgin cunt, but then I remembered all that had happened, the ecstasy of Uruk fucking me, each time better than the last. He had his thick arm wrapped around my narrow waist, his hard, hairy, muscular chest against my back, his hot breath on the nape of my neck. 

I wasn’t sure how I felt about him. It was true that the sex had been life changing. Even now, feeling him inside of me, resting his sword in my sheath, I wanted another go, but everything he’d done to me, while it had brought me unfathomable pleasure, had been, at least at first, against my will. 

He had bought me for his bride knowing full well that my choice in the matter was an appearance of one only. I would have done anything to save my family, my people. And last night, though he had said I had to choose whether or not he could claim me, his spit had awakened such an excruciating burn in my cunt that of course I gave myself to him to end the pain that only he could. 

It wasn’t that I regretted what had happened. Uruk had shown me delight that no human ever could, had opened my eyes to wonders, but I didn’t like being manipulated or persuaded into making a decision I naturally wouldn’t have made. Even if I was happy with the results, I didn’t appreciate the tactics, and right now I was pretty angry with my husband. 

And yet, I could see a glimpse of a future where I wouldn’t be, just so long as I had some autonomy again. 

I nestled into the strong arm cradling my head like a pillow and allowed Uruk’s scent to saturate each breath. Animals were known to release pheromones to attract breeding partners. I wondered if orcs were the same. Uruk’s smell was enough to give me an instant erection, to cause a stirring of intense longing deep in my cunt. It also put me at ease, made me feel safe and protected. It made me willing to submit to my powerful husband. Was it just a trick meant to capture the lust of beautiful young men, or was it a sign that the gods intended for orcs to make men their bitches? Either way it made me happy and very, very horny, to the point where, without my awareness, I had started thrusting my hips, driving his cock deeper into my pussy, fucking myself on his sleeping dick.

It was not asleep for long.

“Mmmm, Urukhal,” he moaned sleepily as his cock began to harden inside of me. “You know just how to waken me.”

Kissing the back of my neck, reaching down to give my cock a few firm, appreciative tugs, he began to drive himself into me with powerful thrusts. 

“Fuck me, husband!” I cried. It was funny how a word that had once repulsed me now turned me on. 

Biting my neck, holding my body with his fangs like a dog held a bitch when his knot was releasing, he fucked me at a ravenous, mind-numbing pace that had my eyes rolled back in my head and my cum spurting like a fountain in moments. 

“Going to fill your twat with seed every morning and every night,” he spat as he ravaged me, ramming my pussy like a war machine. “I’ll fuck you every moment of every day until my balls are empty.”

“You’ll fuck me even then, husband,” I cried out. “Your queen demands it. Your balls will never run dry. I won’t allow it.”

He laughed, never once breaking his maniacal stride. “You make demands of me, bride? I have claimed you. You belong to me, now, body, mind and soul.”

“Marriage,” I grunted as he punched deep into my abdomen, the high of his fuck more intense as I found it more difficult to breathe, “goes both ways. You may own me, but I own you, too.”

“Is that so little mate?” he said, biting my neck until I screamed, licking up the blood while I came a second time. 

“You thought you were buying a whore when you really paid for a prince,” I said trying to buck in time with his thrusts, making us both moan all the louder. 

“No, Urukhal. I thought I was buying a bride and am very happy to find,” he panted, “that I wound up with a warrior. Your mind is sharper than any sword, and your beauty could destroy kingdoms. No weight in gold will ever be worth you. I’m just glad your father didn’t know that.”

I suppose it was true, what he’d said to me when I met him. He appreciated me more than any woman ever would, in a way that was infinitely more meaningful. I was an angel in his eyes, and he, he was my demon. Together we could change the universe. In my old life I was the seventh son, but with him I was queen. Fucking myself on him, I brought his hand up to clutch my breast, feel my beating heart. 

“If you wish to claim me as your own,” he grunted, “I will allow it.”

“Prove it!” I hissed. 

“What would you have me do, my queen?”

“Cum for me,” I cried, and then I took his paw, brought it to my lips, clenched my jaw about the tender skin between his thumb and index finger and crunched down, breaking the leathery skin, tasting the fresh drops of his citrusy blood. 

I had little time to realize that my spit had the same effect on his body as his did on mine before he bellowed like a speared lion, convulsing as shot after shot of his hot cum flooded my insides, filling me to the brim as my own body spewed my seed out onto the grass by our pallet. 

“Are you satisfied, my queen?” he said, pulling me into a kiss.

“For now, my king,” I said, pawing at his hairy chest, bringing his sweat up to my mouth to taste. “Are you?”

“More than I have ever been before,” he purred, rubbing my cheek with his calloused fingers. “I cannot wait to show you your new home. You will be the jewel of the palace, the future queen, the mother of my children.”

The mother of… what?!

“Uruk, what do you mean the mother of your children?” I said.

“I mean,” he said bringing his palm to my belly, “you will bring forth the fruit of my loins. I have already planted one son in you, and I will bury a hundred more into your pussy before I go into my grave.”

What?.. How?.. It couldn’t be true, could it? I couldn’t be… pregnant.

“But I can’t be pregnant!” I cried. “I’m a man!”

“You say that like I’m not aware,” he smirked. 

“Men don’t get pregnant!” I said, trying to pull away from him, but he held me like a vice. Damn his infallible strength!

“Yes they do,” he said, trying to soothe me but failing miserably. “My child is already growing inside of you.”

“How?! I don’t have a womb!”

“Yes, you do,” he said, bringing my hand down to my belly. “It is here, in what used to be your appendix. In men who have been claimed by an orc, the organ becomes a womb.”

“My… my appendix?”

I pressed my hand to the bottom of my abdomen, palpating it, trying to feel something I’d never felt before, some change that would indicate that he was speaking the truth.

“Men were made to be orc bitches,” he said, “our wives and lovers.”

It couldn’t be true. It just… it just couldn’t. I kept pressing into my abdomen. I couldn’t be pregnant. 

“Well not all men,” he said, stroking my cheek, twirling his thick claws through my locks. “Just the beautiful ones, the ones who desire cock, who deserve the pinnacle of masculinity, men with pussies alongside their dicks. Your pussy, my love, was made for orc cock. Feel my cock within you and say it isn’t so.”

I did feel his cock inside of me, stretching my cunt lips wide, filling my hole, and it did feel right, and even though I was angry and scared, I couldn’t deny the fact that I’d had a boner basically from the moment he’d called me a mother--although I certainly wouldn’t admit that to him!--but I hadn’t always felt this way. My ass used to be an ass, not a twat, but then he’d shoved his tongue in there and changed me forever. The old me was dead, killed by his prick.

“You did this to me!” I spat. “You made me into a woman!”

He frowned, holding me close, stroking my cheek. “But you are not a woman.”

“I didn’t used to be,” I shouted, “but now…”

“Do you feel like a woman?” he asked, not allowing me to look away.

“No!” I said. Or did I? I certainly didn’t feel like a man. “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know! I used to be a man, but ever since I met you I just don’t know.”

“Urukhal,” he said, “if you were a woman I would not want you. Feel my flesh pulsing inside of you. Your manhood makes me hard. Why do you think you are suddenly something you are not?”

“Because I’m pregnant!” I cried. 

Fuck! I was crying. I’d promised myself I wouldn’t let him see me cry, and now… good god, now I was pregnant.

“What does that have to do with being a woman?” he asked.

“Because women get pregnant!”

He frowned. “Perhaps amongst humans.”

“I’m a human!”

He didn’t have a response to that, or maybe I just didn’t give him enough time, but I didn’t care. I was enraged.

“I was a man until you claimed me,” I pointed at him. 

“And you’re a man still,” he said. 

“You call me your wife!” I yelled. 

“It’s the nearest translation.”

“You call me queen!”

“Well you’re married to the king, or, at least the future king. Your title right now would be princess, I suppose.”

“It’s a woman’s title!”

“Not among orcs!”

“I am not an ORC!”

I was furious. He’d impregnated me without even having the decency to tell me that that’s what would happen. Or had he? There’d been something he’d said about carrying his seed, but I hadn’t been in my right mind! I hadn’t been in my right mind since he’d parted my thighs, really since he’d entered my life.

“You’ve been claimed by one,” he said softly. “You live amongst them. In essence, you belong more with orcs now than with humans. You may have been born a human, raised amongst humans, but for the rest of your life you will be an orc bride, the mother of an entire generation of orcs.”

Was this really my life now? A broodmare for monsters? I suppose thinking that he’d pay a king’s ransom for a boy wife without expecting something more than beauty had been stupid, but how could I have ever imagined this? And why, God, did part of me revel in it?

“My mother said that this might be difficult for you,” he said, still holding me close, his voice and demeanor far softer and more vulnerable than I’d ever thought possible from the hulking, muscular pinnacle of masculinity whose dick lay claim to my pussy. “He told me that patience would work better than anger. I want you to be happy. You’re my bride until death parts us.” He brought his paw to scratch the torque about my neck. “Perhaps even after that. Your pleasure is my pleasure, and your pain is my pain. My child grows inside of you, and I will do anything to make you comfortable, for his health and yours.”

Why did he have to be so nice?! It was so hard not to feel comforted by him, not to feel safe and loved in his arms. I wanted to hate him, damnit, and yet my heart felt otherwise.

“Tell me, love,” he asked, moving within me as he grasped my stiff prick, stroking it until I moaned, running his fingers along my balls. “Does this make you feel like a woman?”

“No,” I relented.

“Do you want me to show you how much of a man you are?” he asked, licking my ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth.

“How?” I sighed, bucking against him without thinking, fucking myself on his hardening cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “It’s so hard not to ravage you.” 

“Ungh,” I moaned as his cock slid out of my asshole until I was totally empty. 

“It’s your turn,” he said.

My turn for what? What was about to happen?

“Lie on your back,” he said, “and spread your legs.”

I did as he said, watching as he came to his knees, crawling down between my legs. Until he turned I could see his tight muscular ass covered in coarse black fur. I felt a stirring in my cock as I wondered how his hole would feel on my tongue.

He came to rest on his haunches between my thighs just as he had last night before he’d invaded me with his tongue. Expecting his lips to kiss my puckering hole, I was shocked when instead he swallowed my cock. 

“Fuck,” I keened.

His lips in my pubic hair, I could feel his throat tightening around my cock as his spit covered me. Wet and warm, his throat enveloped my manhood in ecstacy. Sucking me hard, bringing his puckered lips up and down my dick, he ran his tongue underneath my foreskin, licking up and down the sensitive slit until I was howling.

“Oh fuck, Uruk,” I moaned. “Uruk. What are you doing to me, Uruk?”

He chuckled, bobbing up and down on my cock.

“Do you feel like a man, my love?” he asked, kissing up and down my pulsing root.

“Yes,” I said. “Please, don’t stop.”

He leered. “Your wish is my command, my bride.”

It didn’t take long until I was panting, my hands grabbing onto his hair as he sucked me. “Fuck, Uruk,” I cried. “I’m so close.”

He pulled off of me, grabbing my prick in my mighty paw, jacking me off, keeping my cock wet with precum and spit.

“You are my man,” he barked, “and don’t let me hear you doubting that again.”

“Yes, husband,” I moaned. “Oh God, I’m so close.”

“Cum for me wife,” he said, “mother of my child.”

“Oh husband!”

“Mother to a generation.”

“FUCK!”

“My pregnant bitch.”

“I’M CUMMING!” I screamed.

My body writhed as shot after shot of my cum fired from my manhood, striking my husband in the face, coating his dark skin in white.

“My man,” he purred, licking the last drops of cum from my sensitive prick as I moaned. “Your cum is like nectar. All the sweeter now that you are pregnant.”

I didn’t know why, if it was something he had awakened in me or something that had been there all along, but everytime he called me pregnant it felt more and more right, making me more and more horny. I brought my hand up to touch his cheek, partially covered in my cum. He was so handsome, my husband, my protector, the father of the babe growing in my belly. I would never be without him, not with his essence swelling in my womb.

“Are you satisfied, my love?” he asked, bringing my palm to his lips for a kiss.

“Yes,” I said.

Rubbing his palm against my belly, he spoke, “You are so beautiful.”

“So are you,” I said, “my love.”

He purred, leering at me. “How did I get so lucky?”

“How did I?” I said softly, and I meant it. I knew that if I spent the rest of my life with him, I would be happy. Maybe he was right. Maybe men were made to be the wives and lovers of powerful orcs, meant to submit to their mighty cocks, to revel in their masculine energy, to be the receptacles of their seed, to bear their sons, who would carry on their legacy. All I knew was while I gazed at his striking face, thought of his son growing in my womb, my softening cock began to stiffen again.

Growling, rising up from my between my legs, he brought himself atop me until his face was staring down at me, his hot and hairy body covering me, making me feel protected and loved and incredibly horny.

His lips were upon me in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Uruk,” I said.

“Yes, my love?” he said.

“Could you fuck me again?” I asked, looking into his hungry eyes. “I want to make sure that I’ll be a mother.”

He roared like a lion, his cock thrusting against my thigh, before he brought his lips down to devour me. 

This time I knew that it had been my choice, my wish to have his cock invading me, my decision to submit to his power, and it made the sex more gratifying, more ecstatic, more fun.

After two more sessions full of his cum in my cunt, I rubbed my full belly, wondering what I would call our son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansel, now Urukhal, finds out that there is one final step to the claiming, a particularly humiliating step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not interested in a prodigious amount of seminal fluid, you may want to avoid this chapter. This story in general is very body fluid heavy, but this chapter is cum, cum, cum. All of the cum. Cum here. Cum there. Cum everywhere.
> 
> This one is fairly short, but the next chapter is huge (and where most of the more disgusting tags come into play...), so think of this as an appetizer.
> 
> Enjoy (;

When we finally left our tent we were met with thunderous applause. 

Uruk swelled with pride, beating his chest with one fist while holding me close to his side with the other. I, on the other hand, was not quite so proud, mostly because while my husband at least had on his breechclout, all of my clothes had been destroyed the night before. Standing there completely naked, I blushed as six orcs eyed me lustfully, their own snakes rising in their breechclouts as I hurriedly tried to cover myself.

“Let Orcus bless my bride,” he cried, first in orc, and then more quietly in human for my benefit, placing his hand on my belly, “and see him through a healthy pregnancy.”

“Orcus! Orcus! Orcus!” they barked, beating their chests and stomping their feet.

I couldn’t help but smile, despite my embarrassment, as he cupped my cheek, bringing me into a sweet and tender kiss. 

“I have claimed my Urukhal,” he barked, holding me close, my head resting on his bulging, hairy pecs, “nine times over.”

The orcs shouted their hurrahs, chanting something in their language.

“They want to see,” he said lecherously as his brothers clapped in cheers.

See? What were they going to--

And then he turned me into him, my face buried in his hairy chest and my ass on view. The hooting and cheering was deafening as Uruk spread my cheeks, showing my puckering hole for all of the orcs to see.

After shouting something in orc to hurrahs and wolf-whistles, he said to me, “They agree. It’s the most exquisite pussy they’ve ever seen.”

“Uruk, please!” I shouted, trying to cover my ass, but he wouldn’t let me.

“Shh, my love,” he said, kneading my ass, rubbing a finger along my puckering cunt lips, “do not be ashamed. You are a thing of beauty, and that beauty is meant to be shared with your people.”

He spun me around, still clasping me tightly to him. “See the effect you have on your subjects.”

It was hard not to. All six of the orcs were grabbing their stiff pricks, pulling them out from their thin loincloths. Six giant orc cocks glistening with precum, six pairs of eyes staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, a mix of awe and unquenchable lust shown in their red eyes, the licking of their lips, their rhythmic grunts and hoots.

“They might fight for the glory of their king and country, but they would gladly die to save their queen. You are their prize,” he said. “You are their hope for the future. You are the great mother to us all.”

Bitch, mother, queen, it still felt strange to my ear to hear these inherently femine terms in reference to me. I had always been seen as masculine, perhaps not the most masculine as I wasn’t as strong as my older brothers, and I had always been prettier than any of my siblings, but I was still manly. There were hairs on my chin, granted not many, and before I’d seen orc cock I’d thought that I had a pretty impressive tool, but as I looked out at all of the leather-skinned, muscle-bound, masculine-as-fuck monsters, with their powerful jaws, red, hungry eyes, coarse bodyhair, and mammoth members, I thought that next to them I deserved the femine titles. Next to these pinnacles of masculinity I was designed to be their woman. A real woman could never survive here, could never fit in, but me, I was beginning to feel that I fit in more here than I’d ever fit in anywhere. Beauty in men wasn’t particularly prized in the human world, but amongst orcs it was all that mattered. I’d found a place where I could truly excel, and if it meant adapting titles that I’d been raised to find offensive, so be it. This new world was strange and jarring, but once I acclimated I found the changes much to my liking. Placing my hand on my husband’s, guiding it down to rest on my belly, to feel where our child was growing, I put on my most queenly smile.

“Are you comfortable, my queen?” he asked me.

“Yes, husband,” I said. “Just give me a heads up before you show off my pussy. I may be an orc bitch now, but in the world of men we aren’t quite as brazen with our bodies, at least not royalty.”

“Your body belongs to me now, love,” he said. “I’ll do with it as I wish.”

“And I’ll react as I wish,” I said, “and if you don’t want me to slap you or bite you in front of your orcs you will give me the benefit of a warning.”

He chuckled, pulling me into him tighter so that I could feel his growing member snaking along my thigh. “Noted,” he said. “Then I suppose I should give you a warning now. It is tradition that a bride be anointed after the claiming.”

I watched as the orcs vigorously stroked their enormous cocks. “Anointed?” I asked. “Anointed with what?”

“Cum,” he said easily, as though it was obvious.

“WHAT?!”

Was there no limit to their depravity?!

I spun around to face him. “Uruk,” I said, “you are my husband. What we do in our bedroom is our business, but you can’t possibly think that I would allow six strange men--”

“Orcs,” he corrected.

“Whatever! It’s a debasement, and I will not allow it!”

“Urukhal,” he said. “Your body belongs to me now. If I wish to see it covered in the cum of my brothers it shall be so.”

“Please!” I begged. “Don’t make me do this! You have already taken so much from me. Don’t take away the last shred of my honor! I am to be their queen! How will they ever respect me after,” I gestured to the grunting orcs, “this?”

“You know very little about orcs,” he said.

“No,” I said. “No, I suppose I don’t, but I do know how people think--”

“People, yes, human people,” he interjected. “You know how they think, but you don’t know how orcs think.”

“No, I--are they really any different?”

What was he getting at? Who could possibly respect a vessel for cum?

“From all that I learned of humans from my mother, incredibly,” he said. “Do you know what the orc word for ‘queen’ is?”

“No,” I said. “I don’t know any orc words. Before yesterday, I wasn’t even sure that orcs existed. I thought they were myths, like fairies.”

He grinned. “One thing at a time.”

What the hell did he mean by that?

“Are you say--”

“It’s gurde,” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“The orc word for ‘queen’, it’s gurde,” he said. “You may recognize it…”

Recognize it? It was pure gibberish as far as I was concerned. What could he possibly be playing at?

“As it comes from the human word ‘god’.”

Oh…

“You mean…” I said, finding it hard to piece together my question, to comprehend how wrong I had been, “they see me…” their faces, contorted in pleasure and concentration, which I had previously thought were lost in brazen lust, were now seeming more like worship, “as a god?”

“More or less,” he said.

Well… I supposed respect from my new countrymen, country-orcs--Gods, language was confusing!--wasn’t something I needed to worry about anymore, but still it felt… wrong. I was used to being a nobleman, to being at the pinnacle of society, a prince, but I was still mortal. Wasn’t falsely claiming to be a god the worst kind of sacrilege? Wouldn’t the real gods take offence? It just didn’t seem plausible. Surely their past queens had died? What good was a god who died, of old age no less? And besides, Uruk was an orc, and he didn’t see me as a god, did he?

“But you don’t,” I said.

“No,” he said, and I felt a huge sense of relief. I didn’t want my lov--well, my husband to see me as anything other than what I was. “But I do see in you more than an average man sees in his bride.”

I placed my hand on his as it cupped the side of my head. He was complicated, at times cruel and unyielding, and yet at others he was so kind it was sweet. Before I’d met him I hadn’t known how many emotions I could hold in my heart for one person, or rather, orc.

“Do you know the official title for an orc king” he said.

“I think you know damn well that I don’t.”

He chuckled. “It’s gurdendrang, god-tamer.”

“So that means you tame… me?”

“Yes,” he said. “My right to rule comes from claiming you, from fathering future kings from your womb.”

With his hand on my belly, his hard cock inches from me, I felt my own cock beginning to rise.

“You are the most important conquest I have ever made,” he said, pulling me in for a sweet, soft kiss. “Trust me when I say your health and safety are more important to me than my own. If I tell you to do something, it is always to your benefit. Lose your doubts and submit to me, my love, and your every moment will be bliss.”

I supposed I could at least try. Maybe he was right. He knew more than I did about the life I was fixing to lead, had watched his own mother fill my role for decades. Besides, there was something appealing about submitting to such a powerful figure, a strapping, virile emblem of masculine energy, a husband, a king. Now that I was aware of the power that I held over the orc who would be my master, I felt a sense of my own importance return to me. He would keep me safe, would meet my every need, would respect me for the rest of my days. What more could I want than that? What life was better than that of a recumbent, cherished queen?

“Ok,” I said, “my love.”

He beamed down at me as I blushed, holding his hand.

“So,” I said, looking over at the orcs, all of them still furiously beating their meat, “what do I do?”

“First,” he said, grasping my chin, pulling my face back to him, my lips meeting his as he devoured me, his tongue pressing into my throat, taking my breath away. 

“So sweet,” he purred, “like honeyed wine.”

His arm at my back, even though my legs were weak from his kiss he would not let me fall. I rested my head on his chest, my fingers curling through his oily fur. “Oh Uruk.”

He hugged me to him. “Do I please, my wife?”

“Yes,” I said, “even when you make me furious you somehow manage to please.”

He chuckled. “My fiery little bride,” he kissed me again. “I could spend every moment for the rest of my life with you in my arms, and it would not be enough. Sadly you have a duty you need to attend to.”

I was beginning to think I felt the same.

“How do I…” 

The image of the orcs jerking their huge pricks, now that it wasn’t scaring me was kind of mesmerizing, balls bouncing in rhythm with their strokes.

“Just follow me,” he said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me forward.

He had me kneel down before the band of orcs, who all circled around me with my husband standing behind.

“Think of it like an offering,” he whispered in my ear, “of what you need most in the world.”

I didn’t know if cum was really what I needed most in the world. Food, water, and air all seemed a bit more necessary. Speaking of which, it had been over a day since I’d had anything to eat or drink, and yet I was neither hungry nor thirsty. Hopefully we’d have breakfast after the annointing. 

“I think you’ll like the ending,” he said, before backing away.

“Shouldn’t you be giving me a warning, my husband?” I asked.

He laughed. “Some things are meant to be a surprise, my queen.”

I would have argued back, but I was distracted by the loud moans and snorts from one of the orcs to my right as he approached, taking his hand off of his cock, which was near eruption.

“Gurde, bor sie gramen samen!” he barked.

I watched him, waiting for something to happen, some inclination of what I needed to do, but nothing happened.

“You have to kiss his head before he can cum,” Uruk said.

“What?!” I shouted. “I’m not doing that! Why can’t he just cum on his own?”

“He needs your permission,” he said.

“Fine! He has it.”

“You could tell him if you wish. Yet, I’m afraid, he only speaks orc. Do you speak orc?”

“You know damn well--”

“Then kiss his cockhead,” he said. “A kiss means the same thing in every language.”

Was I really about to do this? 

“Submit, Urukhal,” he said. “Submit.”

Fine! I’d do it. I’d pucker up and kiss that possibly dirty cockhead and--

It was like a jolt of electricity surged through me as my lips connected with the orc cock. It was as though all of the energy he’d put into beating his meat discharged into me, coursing through my veins, making my stomach spasm. Then, with a mighty roar, he exploded.

Volley after volley of cum blasted my face like waves of seawater, and from what passed my lips the content was equally as salty. I was completely soaked as still more cum hit my neck and chest, running down my abdomen to drip off of my hard cock. 

“Fuck,” I said.

I didn’t know anyone could cum that much. It was all over me, covering my face, coating my hair, my chest and stomach. I couldn’t even open my eyes. How was I going to get all of this off of me? Any why, God, why did it feel so good?

Just like orc spit, orc cum was oddly soothing, relaxing my body wherever it touched. The orc whose cum it was massaged his jism all over my head and neck like it was oil, running it through my hair, over my chest, gently rubbing it into my belly. 

“Samen Gurde grunde a me,” he said, kissing my belly as his hand journeyed downwards, grasping at my cock, coating it with his sperm as I felt my own load swelling within me. 

“What are you doing?” I said, though I knew he didn’t understand.

Then his lips came to wrap around my cock head.

“FUCK!” I cried as I exploded into his waiting mouth. He pulled and sucked until every last drop of my cum ran down his eager tongue.

“Gud,” he purred, licking the last drops from my slit like it was manna from heaven. At least I knew what he meant by that, and I had to agree. Everything about it had felt... well… gud. 

“Gurde,” he whispered lovingly before pressing his lips to mine. I could taste my cum on his lips as he pulled away, walking backwards in a deep bow.   
It was strange, being wanted so badly by such a powerful creature, being treated like a holy relic, cherished and offered to. It gave me a taste of what godhood must be like, and I wanted more.

Luckily I had five more orc cocks to kiss, one for each arm, each foot and leg, and one to cover my back. By the time they were finished I was completely covered in orc cum, glistening with it like glazed pottery, and for every load I took I had one sucked out of me by eager, hungry lips.

“Are you ready for one last load, my queen?” said Uruk from behind me.

I was exhausted, my cock fully spent, and yet I would never say no to my husband’s cum.

“Yes,” I said.

Lifting me up like I was weightless, he spun me around so that I was facing him.

“Do you feel your people’s love, Gurde?” he asked.

“Yes, my Gurdendrang,” I said. 

The orcs were still gazing at me, pulling absentmindedly at their meat. As they began to approach I wondered what part of the ceremony remained, what more they needed to do.

“Gurde cuntar sinne mea. Urukhal pindar anspruch, sprecked unt samen,” he said as he leered at me, locking me with his gaze as his orcs hurried about, chanting something I couldn’t make out.

“Uruk,” I said.

“Cunta! Cunta! Cunta!” the orcs continued to chant, grasping at my ass cheeks, pulling them apart, staring at my pussy.

“Uruk, what are they--”

And then I felt a tongue grazing across my cunt, guttural moaning vibrating into my hole.

“Fuck,” I moaned.

“They’re readying you,” he said.

Two tongues were now running up my crack, edging their way past my puckering cunt lips, invading me.

“They’ve painted your outsides,” he said. I felt the tongues retreating and something else, something much bigger lining up to my hole. “Now it’s my turn,” spreading my ass cheeks apart, all of the orcs kneeling below me, watching my cunt lips spasm, “to paint your insides.”

And then he impaled me. 

In one swift thrust he pressed down on my hips, rammed his cock forward and buried himself inside of me. I didn’t even have time to scream.

They all roared, beating their chests, cheering on their leader as he ravaged me. 

“Uruk! Gurdendrang! Tranken dar cunta!” they shouted.

His fucking was so savage, so feral that I couldn’t worry about the fact that he was destroying my hole in front of an audience. Afterwards I understood why he did it. It was the ultimate display of power, splitting open a gurde on your massive cock, pummeling your poor bride into submission. In the moments that it was happening, though, my mind was blank, overwhelmed by sensation. Pain and pleasure, fullness when his balls slapped against my back, knocking at the base of my spine, followed by emptiness when he would pull out of me only to slam back in, it was maddening. I was either going to cum or I was going to die. It was that intense.

“Urukhal,” he grunted, slamming my hips up and down as I posted on his cock, arms grasped tightly around his bull-like neck.

“So close,” I mumbled, barely lucid.

“Another warning.”

He thrust away, threatening to pull the walls of my pussy out with his thick beastly dick.

“When I said… I’m going…. to paint your insides…”

I could barely make out what he was saying in the midst of the shouting, the beating and the bucking.

“I… meant…. every… INCH!”

He bellowed, throwing his head back as every vein in his body bulged. Shot after shot after shot of cum, a stream that seemed to be never ending flooded my guts, travelling up, into my colon, my intestines, my liver and stomach, down into my kidneys, winding through my blood, up my esophagus and into my lungs. 

I thought that I would die, that I would drown in his cum, and maybe I was. I certainly felt heavenly, as though my body was incased in a cloud. 

“Orcus! Orcus! Orcus! Uruk! Uruk! Uruk!” the orcs chanted.

Gone was all pain, all weariness, all soreness in my muscles and joints. In its stead was a warmth and a light that felt so… easy. I knew that I should worry, that I should try to fight against this. I didn’t want to die, and yet…

“Don’t fret my love,” said Uruk, brushing the hair out of my eyes. He looked almost as tired as I, and yet he was still holding me. “You are going through the last phases of the transformation.”

Transformation? What did he…

“Long live Uruk! Long live his bride! May Orcus bless them a thousand sons!” the orcs shouted.

Wait… since when did the orcs speak human?

“Go to sleep my love,” said Uruk, giving me a soft kiss that I barely felt. “When next you wake I’ll explain everything.”

But…

“Take my bride to the caravan. Let him sleep awhile,” he said, or at least that’s what I heard, but from the shape of his lips that was not what he said. Was I hearing things? The orcs seemed to understand him, too, though. Maybe…

“Sleep,” he said once more, his red eyes weary.

The orcs took hold of me, pulling me off of his cock. Though I could barely feel, I did not see a single drop leak out. Who knew how much cum was inside of me and where it all would go. Right now I didn’t care, though. I couldn’t care about anything.

It was so hard to keep my eyes open, so hard not to surrender. He had said to go to sleep, that I would awake, but it felt like death. Could I trust him?

I don’t know if my answer was yes or if I simply lost the fight for just as soon as they’d laid me on the pillows in the caravan I had closed my eyes and all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the kudos. I'm thrilled people are intrigued by my demented masturbatory fantasies. I'm working on a few other stories to publish within the next few weeks/months, including some fan-fiction as well as more original stories, so keep your eyes posted. Happy 11/11! Hope your wishes come true!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urukhal drifts into a violent, degrading, transformative dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily the most obscene chapter in this story so far (also the longest). 
> 
> **Trigger Warnings**  
> **If you are disgusted/triggered by bodily fluids, including blood, lactation, piss and cum, BDSM, pup-play, noncon or acts of physical violence, please read no further.**
> 
> See the author's notes at the end for a sneak peak at some other stories I've been working on for AO3 that I hope to begin publishing within the next couple of months.

My dreams were strange. 

Miles of what I surmised was desert stretched all around me, dry heat baking the dunes of sand beneath the orange skies. It was so hot, my feet scalding as I paced forward as naked as the day I’d been born. The wind whipped the white sand into a frenzy, the tiny particles clawing at my skin, burnishing my flesh raw and red. I didn’t know how much longer I could last out here, all of the water rapidly evaporating from my burning body. I was so thirsty. It felt like I had swallowed fire. My lips were desiccated, the skin chapped and broken. Even my eyes started to film over, the scene in front of me growing all the more blurry as I took step after labored step. Buffeted and boiled alive, I finally collapsed, embracing the blackness that waited behind my eyelids.

And then a voice came sounding over the whistling of the wind, a voice so deep and sonorous it caught my flickering attention.

“Do you wish to die, beautiful one?”

A flash of fear that withered and died cast over my mind. Who was this voice? 

“Say the word, and I will take you into that black abyss.”

Did it really matter? He offered death, and that sounded so inviting. No more pain. No more thirst. No more burning heat.

“No one would blame you, though you would be missed.”

Who would miss me? I was the seventh son. What use was I to the wider world? My family would move on, and then I would be forgotten, like every prince lost to time. To whom was I special? To whom was I loved… wait…

“Life is full of pain.”

Uruk… 

Uruk would miss me. To Uruk I was special. To Uruk I was loved. 

“If you choose to live you will have to bear much pain. I will not be able to spare you from it.”

I couldn’t leave him, could I? Him and… the baby. 

“It is your choice, fair one. Do you wish to die?”

“No,” I croaked.

Silence was my answer. I wondered if he had heard me. I could barely speak, could barely breathe. Perhaps I had come to my answer too late. I prayed, prayed for salvation with the last effort I could muster. 

A shadow moved over me, and I thought it the spectre of death. My eyes too dry for tears, my throat too parched for wails, I had no way to release my sorrow. I did not want to die. I did not want to leave Uruk.

“Good,” said the voice, before arms as warm as the sand lifted me up, cradled me into a hard, furry chest that felt so familiar.

“Uruk?” I rattled.

“No,” said the voice, “but I love you no less.”

I tried to make out his shape, but my eyes were too weak, my vision too blurry. He moved closer to me, blocking the orange sun from my eyes. 

“Kiss me,” he purred.

What? I couldn’t do that, didn’t want to. I had a husband now, one who… well one who certainly appreciated me. I couldn’t do that to Uruk.

“I do not think your husband would begrudge his lord a kiss from your sweet lips, fair one.”

His lord? Who was Uruk’s lord? Uruk was crown prince, on his way towards becoming a king. He had no lord, did he?

“Who are you?” I croaked.

“I have many names,” he answered, “the Lord of the Desert, the High King of Drizaguul, Mover of Mountains, Shaker of the Sky, Prince of the Cave, the Black Sun, the Orc Father, but I doubt these mean anything to you, gentle human.”

He was right. The titles were mythic, no doubt, but I had never heard them before. 

“You have not yet been introduced to my worship, but you have heard my supplicants call to me.”

Worship? Was he some kind of god?

“I am Orcus.”

I remembered the chanting of Uruk’s brothers. Uruk. Orcus. Orcus the Orc Father. Orcus the Orc… god. 

“Wha—“ I started to say before losing myself to a fit of coughing. 

“Shhh shhh shhh!” he said pressing his finger to my dry lips. “There will be time for questions later. You are dying. It’s an unfortunate side effect of the claiming. I can cure you, but you must do as I say.”

“Anything,” I whispered. 

He smiled, or at least I think he smiled. He was still mostly a shadowy blur, a black cloud.

“Kiss me.”

I tarried. “Anything but that.”

“Loyal even in the face of death,” he purred, stroking the hair from my face. 

It was bizarre, I knew. Dying of some creeping poison and saying nay to the antidote, but still…

“I belong to him,” I wheezed. “He’s my husband. I could never…”

It was so hard to breathe, so hard to not fade into the shadow that encroached me, the black kiss of death.

“You could never betray him,” Orcus finished for me.

I nodded weakly.

He paused, rocking me gently in his arms like a father would, cradling me close to his breast. Grazing his fingers against my forehead, he drew away the drops of sweat that coated my smooth skin, lifting them up to his lips before devouring them.

“So sweet,” he mused. “I wonder now, fair one, what your cunt tastes like.”

I barely heard what he said, but I could feel his hand as it travelled down my stomach, gently running over my cock and balls, which swelled despite my wishes at his touch, before rounding the bend of my round, sunburned cheeks to invade the blossom within.

“Don’t!” I croaked, trying to wriggle away, but with what little strength I had left I knew it would be useless. He was a god, and I was close to death. What hope did I have to dissuade him? Still, defenseless as I was, I wouldn’t go down without a fight.

I slapped him, with what force that probably amounted to a feather caught in a breeze striking stone. Just like my husband, it only made him laugh.

“You would seek to strike me? A god? You are a marvel,” he roared. Grabbing my hand, with what I did not know, he brought it to his lips. “I just wanted a taste of your cunt, but your flesh will do, too.”

“No! Don’t!”

Unlike my husband, the god made true on his threats. He bit down, and as he bit down the fog in my eyes, the dessert in my mouth, the decay in my limbs and the fever in my brain all began to lessen, my senses began to reawaken, reawaken to the overwhelming pain of my hand being gnawed.

I screamed. I screamed and writhed, but I could not break free, couldn’t even budge in his strong grip, couldn’t do anything but make him chuckle. His visage steadily came into focus, the image of his dark mouth nursing and sucking on my bloody hand like a vampire. Blacker and taller and infinitely more regal and demonic than anything I had ever seen, the god hovered over me, my head against his stony, furry breast. The hairs scratching against my cheek held the luster of spun gold but the feel and the sweat and the smell of a powerful orc, almost like that of my husband. His powerful, square, masculine jaw, the leathery, upturned nose with flaring nostrils, cheek bones so high and defined they looked like they’d been hand carved out of stone, and feral, lupine eyes, as red as the blood leaking from his purple lips, rounded out the features of his face, the only part of him I’d really noticed, mostly because it was the only part actively killing me. 

Like the spit of my husband, the God’s tongue soothed and numbed the pain, but unlike my husband’s it did not stop the bleeding. Growing paler, my body becoming more ghost than flesh, I tried to cry out, to make him stop his gluttonous hematophagy, but he only chuckled, chuckled and moaned, like he was savoring some delicious feast. I wailed with newfound tears, pummeling him with my free arm, until…

Blackness. 

I was now in a throne room, or more accurately the shadow of one. There was no light source that I could see, and yet the elements of the room were visible, hues of red and black and silver. The centerpiece, a chair, if it could even be called that, looked like it was constructed from the bones of a meteorite. Less constructed than leftover, as if the natural process of erosion had shaped the throne more than any hand living. All of the other furniture was just as crude, sticking out of the pitch black walls like stalagmites from a cave. I wondered if the room was a cave. The walls were less stone than sediment, dotted with sparkling veins of gold and rubies. Only if it were a cave, there didn’t seem to be any exit, any hint of the surface, of the sun. 

I was still naked, and ungodly pale, though my wrists were unmarked. Had I died in the arms of that demon? Was this the underworld?

“No,” said a voice I instantly recognized. “You aren’t dead, not yet, anyway, though you should be. Hitting a god,” he clicked his tongue while his finger ticked mockingly, “if you weren’t so scintillating I’d have to teach you a lesson.”

Orcus came out from behind the throne, half-concealing a lecherous grin as he eyed me. “I still might. It all depends. Are you willing to behave?”

I swallowed, the image of this monster guzzling on my blood still freshly imprinted on my retinas. As terrified as I was, indignation won out in the end. 

“That depends,” I said, “are you going to try and rape me again?”

“Rape you?!” he roared with laughter, eyes tearing over with resplendent mirth. Why, I did not know. “Is that what you thought I was going to do?”

What? But… how had it been anything else?

“You stuck your finger up my ass!”

“I merely wanted a taste of your cunt,” he said, unfazed. “If I wanted more I would have had you begging for it. Don’t get hasty, little human, you aren’t ready for my cock just yet.”

I couldn’t help but notice how long his loincloth extended. 

“I want nothing to do with you or your cock,” I spat, still staring in horror at the aforementioned cock. “Send me back to my husband.”

He opened his mouth and emitted a sound that was more like a thunderclap than a shout, and though I wanted to run with everything that made me human, something new held me to my spot. 

Running his hand along the rounded walls, he walked one corner of the elliptical room. “Do you know where you are, little human?”

I looked up the domed walls of sediment, down to the misshapen divans and couches. “No.”

“This is my domain. From these very walls I carved out the first of Uruk’s ancestors, and from this chamber I have watched over the life of everyone, some, like your husband, more closely than others.”

I looked over to the wall half-expecting a newly crafted orc to pop out of the black rocks like some wind-up tinker toy. “Why did you bring me here?”

He turned, long nails still scraping at the sediment, and fixed me with a sneer. “It’s funny how much reverence and respect you admonish on your own petty royalty, and yet in the presence of a supreme being you command me as if I was a lowly servant.”

He did have a point. If any of the priests I’d grown up with had seen the way I was addressing a god they would have had an apoplexy from the shock. Still none of them had ever been bled nearly to death by one. 

“I show respect to those who deserve it,” I said, folding my arms across my chest with an emphatic humph. 

He laughed. “And what, little human, would I need to do to earn your…” he made as if to adjust his loin cloth, the thick, meaty head, as wide around as a flask of mead, and about as long, came into view just below his knees, “... respect.”

The image of his monster cock required more time than I’d like to admit to process, and though I stumbled with my words, thinking what animal or monster could take a cock so large, I eventually found an answer. 

“For starters, you could try not kidnapping me!”

“Kidnapping?!” he roared with a hearty laugh. “Fair one, Urukhal, I have no intention of kidnapping you. Think of this more as a curative treatment.”

Curative treatment?

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean,” he said, crossing to the center of the room, “is that this place is the only one where death would not take you. It is only here that I hold absolute dominion, even over life and death. This is the only place where you can stay alive. Until I give you my cure.”

I took in a quick short breath and began to lose myself even more to emotion.

“You did this to me!” I shouted. “You drank my blood. You made me this pale thing.” I raised my arm and waved it in front of me. “I’m a ghost, aren’t I?”

He laughed at that, just like everything else. My thoughts and feelings were jokes to orc kind apparently. 

“You should have just kissed me. Then this whole ordeal would have been over like that,” he snapped his fingers, “but now we have to go about this the old way, the way I taught to the orcs back when bedding boy brides was a right of all of my progeny instead of just a chosen few, a way they have since forgotten, and a good thing to, for it is quite a gruesome ordeal. You’ve already been through the worst of it and more or less survived. The rest is merely,” he reached down to scratch at his loincloth, and I saw the head of his monster tool once again, “unpleasant.”

“I’m not having sex with you!” 

Sitting upon the throne, the black chair reassembled under his touch, giving way to a thing of elegance. Cut of onyx and molded bones, the seat was beautiful and terrifying, much like him. At the crown of the throne were skulls of creatures I did not recognize, ones with hollow cavities that seemed to have once held screams trapped in perpetual agony. It would have been enough to chill my blood had I had any, but now, with nothing much left to lose, I stood my ground firmly in the face of an assailant who could kill me more easily than I could close my eyes.

“Are you saying that you would rather die than mate with me, little human?” he asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

“Yes,” I spat back at him, and I meant it. It didn’t matter what he promised me. I was married, and I would not break my vows to Uruk for any god.

“So you would cast forth the life of the child inside you, throw away all of Uruk’s hopes and dreams for a life with you because of a vow, a vow consecrated by me?”

At first it seemed easy. Yes, of course the answer was yes, but every time I reflected on it it seemed more and more complicated. Why was I so ready to deny a god because of a vow? I had made and broken countless promises in my life, and had rarely ever faced consequences. Was it because of my love for Uruk? If I loved him, wouldn’t it make more sense that I would do everything I could to go back to him? With a child in my belly, didn’t I owe it to him to stay alive?

“You can’t think of just yourself anymore,” said Orcus from his throne. “You’re a bride and a mother now. Your husband and your child must be your first priorities, not foolish pride.”

He was right, of course, and in my heart I knew that I would do anything for Uruk and the baby, even if it meant breaking our marriage vow. I had to stay alive, not for me, but for them. But still, I didn’t need to admit that to him.

He waited for me to respond, but I never did.

“You’ve proven more difficult than any bride I’ve ever had to deal with,” he said. “Most of my kings wanted kind and gentle wives, but Uruk wanted someone he could tame. It looks to me that he has not been up to the task, at least not completely. Now it seems that I must rectify the situation.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked. What was he going to do to me?

“Nothing,” he answered. “Now, little love, what is the common courtesy extended to royalty? Oh yes. A bow.”

What? Was he being serious?

“I am the god here, aren’t I?” he asked. “And you, a mere mortal, should you not bow to me, as a good supplicant should?”

I was not about to bow to this murderous asshole. 

“You know I don’t have to cure you,” he said, examining his cuticles. “You could just stay here and rot, with no one but me for company.”

Fine! I made a quick little half bow and then stood back up. 

“There, oh great one. Are you happy now?”

He smirked. “A little lower I think.”

I huffed, but I took an even deeper bow, holding my head parallel to the ground for a few seconds. 

“Better?” I asked with a frown. 

“Even lower.”

“How much lower do you want me? Do you want my hands and head to touch the ground? Do you want me on my hands and knees, oh Orcus, most reviled?”

“Most reviled, yes, I like that, and yes, little wife, seeing you on your knees would greatly please me.”

Scumbag. 

“Fine,” I said, lowering myself to the ground, “is this better.”

With a whistle and a sigh, two strange noises to be coming out of the mouth of a god, he answered, “Yes, much better.”

I grumbled, unhappy to be doing the bidding of such a beast, but this was my husband’s god, my god now. I guess I’d better get used to it.

“What now, mas--”

“You will speak when spoken to, little pet,” he said, “and not before.”

Little pet! I’d show him.

“Nah ah ah,” he said, gesturing me back down as I tried to rise. “Stay.”

I swear to gods, I’ll kill him.

“Good girl,” he said with a gleeful leer.

The bastard would pay. This was humiliating. I was a prince for gods’ sake, not a dog!

“Do you know what your name means? Urukhal?”

I felt the weight of the torque around my neck where I had forgotten it before. Urukhal, of course I knew what it meant. Uruk’s … oh gods.

“Answer me, Urukhal,” he commanded.

“Please!” I cried. “This is humiliating! Stop it, please!” 

I was on the verge of tears, but my cries for help only seemed to please him more. I didn’t know how much worse this could get, but if I’d learned anything from being Uruk’s bride it was that there was no limit to orcish depravity.

“Urukhal, the answer, please,” said Orcus.

“It’s Uruk’s bitch! Okay! Are you happy now?!”

And as I screamed my answer, my eyes wet with vengeful tears, I felt a new weight on my torque. A golden chain, heavy and glimmering in the darkness, connected my torque to his hand. 

“Good girl,” he said, his member growing out from under his breechclout like a colossus. 

Dear gods, what was he going to do to me?!

“Shh shh shh,” he said as I jerked back, choking myself on my collar, grabbing a strong hold of the chain as my breath came back to me. “I’m not going to hurt my little princess. Now, be a good girl, and heel.”

He started to pull the chain towards himself, reeling me in like a fish on a lure. I tried to resist him, but he was too strong. It was either come willingly or be choked, and though the former was detestable I did not want to hear or see his reaction to my choking. 

I wouldn’t look him in the eyes as I came to the edge of the throne. I wouldn’t let him see how much damage he’d done.

“Good girl,” he said as my head was almost touching his powerful calves. “Now, sit.”

I sat, not because he told me, but because my knees were sore from the crawling. I still wouldn’t look at him, but I saw his claw reaching down to me.

“Give me paw, girl,” he said.

I’d had enough. “I’m not a dog, you son of a bi--”

I was blindsided by the sweep of his hand across my face. Though I’m sure he’d given what to him was just a gentle tap, the power of his slap still sent me sprawling across the slick floor. I brought my hand to my cheek once I could breathe again, feeling the tender, black and blue welt that was forming. It felt like I might have broken a tooth. I even spit out a little blood.

“Insolence from a bitch will not be tolerated,” he said. “Do you hear me?”

I tried to pick myself up, back onto my hands and knees at least, but then he yanked the chain until I couldn’t breathe again.

“Do you hear me?!”

“Yes!” I called back, coughing and hoarse.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Orcus.”

“No! Not Orcus,” he said.

Well what in blue blazes did he want me to call him?

“What am I to you? Hmm? What do you call someone who holds your chain?”

Oh dear gods.

“Yes, master.” I said, finding it extremely difficult not to weep.

“Good,” he said, lounging back in his throne. “Good girl.”

I sat there for a moment, silently hating him until he began pulling on my collar again.

“Come here, girl. I have something for you. Something to drink. I know you must be thirsty.”

While I was thirsty, I wasn’t about to lap up water from a bowl on the floor like some mongrel.

In hindsight, I wish it had just been that.

Gazing at the floor I didn’t notice him pull at his crotch, nor did I see him aiming his gargantuan cock at the space between my hands, but I did hear, and I did see what happened next.

He pissed right in front of me.

I jerked back, but he was quick with the chain, choking and pulling me down until my face collapsed in the puddle of golden urine.

“Lap it up, like a good little pup.”

There was no room for me to pull away, he had the chain pulled tight and low, but I swore to every god I’d ever heard of I would not drink his piss.

“No,” I spat, trying to distance my face as much as I could from the strong smelling liquid.

He frowned. “Then I’m going to have to punish you.”

Quick as lightning he was up on his feet, his arm extended above his head, the chain just as close to his hand as it had been on the floor, with me dangling on my golden noose below. I flailed, trying to grab hold of something, anything to open up my windpipe, but I couldn’t, for part of the chain had caught around my arms and held them locked behind me. In agony, I writhed like a fish out of water, flopping and flailing. Just as the room was beginning to fade into utter blackness, when all of the breath was about to exit my body, he dropped me back into the piss. He gave me a few minutes to get my breathing under control. My neck was badly bruised, and every breath I took in ached. I didn’t think I would survive another hanging.

“How about now, girl?” he said, pushing my face back into the urine, which was still somehow warm.

Every breath a struggle, my face soaked with urine and tears, I had no fight left in me. He’d won, just as he’d surely known that he would. I’d drink his piss.

I didn’t say anything, just stuck out my tongue and lapped at the piss like a dog.

The taste was not what I was expecting. Salty and warm, it was unlike anything I’d ever tasted, and though I knew I should have been revolted, I wasn’t. I wanted more.

I started lapping up more and more of the piss, the taste growing better and better with every lick. A thirst overwhelmed me, and I found myself shoveling the piss down my throat, cupping and licking with my hands and tongue, and with every drop I swallowed my breathing became easier, the pain in my neck and back diminished, and the thirst grew more ravenous. Soon I’d licked the floor completely clean.

“Do you want some more, girl?” he asked, the chain loose in his hands. He didn’t need that to control me anymore, not now, not when all I wanted was more piss.

An inner battle waged within me, as my rational mind tried to reason with this newfound desire, but like in every encounter I’d had with an orc, the desire won out in the end. I didn’t care if it made me look like a dirty slut, a dog, a bitch. I wanted more piss.

“Yes, master,” I said and sat on my haunches like a hound.

He ripped off his loin cloth to expose the full beauty and gargantuan mass that was his godhood. At least eighteen inches long and as thick as a tankard. It was as terrifying as it was inspirational. The black flesh, now soft, showed just how powerful the god was. Looking at his massive cock, I found it hard to believe I’d ever thought I’d stood a chance against him. 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he said, and I sighed in relief. It would kill me now, let alone when it was fully hard, although I would like to see it hard.

“Maybe someday,” he said, pushing his talons through my hair, curving around to grip my chin. “You are really quite a beauty. After the transformation you’ll be a radiant queen. The best possible match for the strongest orc in millenia.”

Uruk?

“Yes,” he said. “Your husband has been thrice blessed. You are his fourth and final blessing. A seventh son of princely status. You were fated to wed him, fate that I helped push along, but your mind is lost to lust now. There will be time aplenty to learn of the planets, fortune and divinity. Now, we need to satisfy your thirst. Grab onto my cock girl. Kiss the head, and I’ll grant you a wish.”

I did as he said, grasping hold of his cock with both hands, my fingertips barely touching. There was no way I could fit the tip into my mouth, but he hadn’t said to do that. All he’d asked was to kiss it, and that’s what I did, bringing my lips to the very tip.

I’d heard of kisses being explosive in a figurative sense, kisses that had stirred up such sudden and profound emotion that they were like an ignition, a firework, an emotional bomb. This was not that. I hadn’t even had a chance to register a single emotion other than the apprehension I’d had for pressing my lips to a cock for the first time when, with no warning, I was blasted backwards by the force of the stream of liquid shooting out of his cock. Completely soaked, unable to open my eyes, it wasn’t until some of the fluid had passed my open lips that I knew what it was. I was utterly covered, from every hair on my head to all ten toes, in piss.

“Fuck!” I yelled.

“How do you like your gift?”

“FUCK!”

My skin was sizzling with the warm liquid, like a thousand kisses, the wetness receding after that initial shock, seeping into my skin, causing me to glow with a golden hue. My hands, my feet, my torso, my sex, all gilded now, stained in gold. 

And yet still, even after being soaked with urine, I wanted more.

“Are you still thirsty, girl?”

“Yes,” I panted, as I felt my tongue drying as my body did, miraculously quickly.

“Then come here,” he said, shaking his dick. “Let me coat your insides as I’ve coated your outsides. Then a radiant, golden angel you will truly be.”

I crawled back to him, not knowing why I’d chosen to continue acting like a dog when he hadn’t commanded me. It certainly wasn’t because I liked it, or, at least, that’s what I told myself. In truth ever since Uruk had married me I was less and less sure I even knew what I liked, as time and again I was proven wrong. Still I held onto whatever notion of certainty I had left, if for nothing else than to stave off the madness my situation was inspiring in me.

Kneeling before him once more, my hands around his dick, I prepared for yet another blast, but unlike the first time, the stream that hit my tongue was not explosive, just a strong, warm, steady flow like water from a fountain. I gulped down mouthful after mouthful, licking the slit of his mammoth head to make sure I got every drop. After several minutes of slurping and swallowing, my stomach aching from being so filled, I still felt thirsty. When was this thirst going to go away. 

“Turn around girl,” he said, taking his dick from my grasping hands, splashing my face with his stream. “You won’t be able to reach everywhere that needs to be reached just from drinking. Let me fill you up from your other hole.”

The fear on my face at the thought of that monster invading my tight passage must have been obvious, for with a conciliatory pat on my cheek, he told me, “I’m not going to stick it all in you. I’m just going to open you up a little with my spit and spray your insides. Now turn around. I’m not going to ask you again.”

I did as he said, though not without apprehension, not without the image of that monster cock pummeling my insides to a pulp, dragging my ass out with it. The fact that I was rock hard didn’t mean I wasn’t afraid. Fear and excitement were often joined at the hip when dealing with orcs. Eventually he tired of my skittish pace and picked me up and placed me as he saw fit, face to the ground and ass on high.

“Now I’ve got to open you up. This shouldn’t hurt, but it might feel… odd.” he said from above my ass.

Good gods, what was he going to do? And damn it, why did being handled by this monster cause my cock to leak?

“Haven’t you figured it out, girl? You’re a bitch for orc cock. You crave it in every form you can get it, you little slut. In your pussy, down your throat, you don’t care so long as you’ve got orc cock to service and orc piss and cum to fill you up. You were born to be an orc bitch. Your destiny, it’s embedded in your very bones. Listen to your body and say it is not so.”

I wanted to object, but I couldn’t, not when everything he said felt… right. Had this been my fate my whole life? I’d never been any good as a prince. I wasn’t scholarly. I hadn’t the patience for statecraft. I wasn’t any good in a fight. All I’d really had were my looks and my skills at conversation, all things in human society that were female traits, but not amongst orcs. Amongst orcs there were no women to do such things. There were only men, men like me. 

“The sooner you figure this out, the sooner your life will turn to bliss. Orcs worship their bitches so long as they serve them in their greatest need… to breed.”

I felt a spurt of precum shoot out of my cock at the thought of breeding. Whether or not it was my destiny, I certainly did enjoy it.

“Now hold still, and let your new god service your pussy.”

Service? What did he mean by--

But no sooner than I had thought to object I felt his firm grasp kneading and parting my ass in a way that was so pleasurable I couldn’t object. He’d told me he wouldn’t fuck me. Anything else was fair game at this point, so long as it felt good, and this felt very, very good.

“Fuck,” he said, fingering my pussy, “such a hot snatch. Let me have a taste.”

Wha--

His hands holding me perfectly still, I felt his long, forked tongue dance across my pussy lips, and I shuddered despite myself, letting out a moan. And then, just as my mind was coming down from the high of the god’s lick, I felt the odd sensation of a blast of air in my lower intestines.

“Delicious,” he said, licking his lips. “It has been too long since I’ve had any pussy to eat. You’re open now girl. Open enough at least to take in my head.”

How was that possible?! His cock was huge! There was no physical way for my asshole to open that wide.

“Seeing is believing,” he said before flipping me over onto my back and raising my ass enough for me to see the gaping, puckering hole where my anus had once been.

“Fuck!” I said, running my fingers over the open cavern that was my anal cavity.

“Don’t worry, it will go back to normal as soon as we’re done. You need not make Uruk feel inferior. You’ll still be tight for your husband and all the other orcs you’ll service.”

All the other? What did he mean by all the other?

“Now hold your legs back like a good bitch and let your master come inside.”

Something about seeing that beautiful monster with his huge, swinging meat, now almost completely hard, made all of my other concerns vanish. There was only him and me here, a master and his bitch doing whatever this god intended.

“Good girl,” he said before dribbling a load of spit onto my pussy, causing the engorged inner lips to open.

Kneeling between my open legs, he lined up the head of his massive member with my cavernous hollow, and with a grunt he breached me.

“FUCK!” I screamed in sudden pain as he opened my still somehow too tight asshole.

“Fuck!” he echoed, but in ecstasy instead of pain, and I felt him feed more of his cock into me. I tried to writhe away, screaming and crying, begging him to stop, but he only laughed. 

“It would be so easy to take you --- fuck! So good! -- now, but, but I promised you I wouldn’t, and I am true to my word, however tempting breaking it might be.”

He pulled back, pulling part of me with him, but there was no more pain, and as I breathed deeply I assured myself that there was no permanent damage done. He’d said so himself, and I had no choice but to trust him.

“Now to fill you up with Orc God piss.”

His stream was powerful, and after filling up my anal cavity I could feel the fluid entering my lower intestines. A white hot cramping was followed by a soothing, numbing delirium. I watched my belly begin to fill, from the bottom this time, and I knew that soon the fluid would reach my stomach. What would happen when the piss had made it past there? Would I drown?

“If you do nothing to stop it, yes,” said Orcus, reaffirming my prior suspicion that he could read my mind, “but there’s something you need to learn, little one. The bitch holds all the power.”

What the hell did he mean by that?! 

“Piss, little human, my new radiant bride, piss.”

Was it that easy? Did my body really hold that power?

“You were made for this, Urukhal, even when you called yourself Ansel.”

My name! He said my name! A name I would hold as a secret for the rest of my life. Maybe I did hold power, even in the dominion of a god. Maybe…

Releasing my bladder, what started out as a dribble had quickly turned into a geyser, one that Orcus greedily slurped at, as I did, too. At first it tasted different, human. That wasn’t so odd, as it was my own urine, and I was human, but then, the taste changed until it was the same as his piss. I knew the secret of the transformation process! It was nothing but a --

“Fluid exchange,” said Orcus. “Yes, my little princess, I have replaced your body’s fluids with my own. Some through my vassals, though ordained by me, and some from my own flesh. All but your tears, sweat and spit, all of which are aphrodisiacs to my children, so I allow them to stay. Urine, semen and --”

I remembered what he’d done to me in the desert, what I’d thought at the time was the act of a carnivorous monster, a carrion creature. Now I knew it had meant so much more.

“Blood,” I said. “You drained me of my blood, so now--”

“You will replace it with mine,” he said.

My stomach turned at the mere suggestion. Drinking blood… it was nauseating to even think about.

“You humans didn’t used to be so squeamish. Lorded up behind your high walls with your gods of order and benevolence. It’s weakened you. You men devour flesh as do most other living creatures, flesh that is pumping with blood. You like your steaks bloody. You eat your blood sausages. What is so different?”

“Those are cooked!” I said. 

“This is warm, too,” he replied.

“I’m not a vampire!”

He grumbled. “Don’t talk to me about vampires. Those leeches have killed off more of my sons than any human force ever has.”

“Vampires are real?!”

“Yes, along with all of the other monsters from your fairytales, and if you don’t do as I say I’ll leave you to them. They’ll be very upset that you’ve already been drained, but they might turn you. Then you’ll be drinking blood all of the time. So what will it be, once, or everyday for the rest of your life.”

Damnit! This was all too much to absorb. Vampires were real? Fairies? Pixies? Sprites? Changelings? Elves? Minotaurs? Hydra? How had this world of monsters and aberrations been so blessedly denied me until I’d married one? Good Gods, I’d do anything to avoid dealing with a vampire. Even if that meant engaging in an act they were accustomed to.

“Fine,” I said with a grimace. “I’ll do it. I’ll drink your blood.”

“I thought you would.”

I swallowed back fear and bile, wondering why bile wasn’t on the list of fluids to be exchanged while silently thanking the gods that it wasn’t. The last thing I’d want to have to eat was vomit. Orcus smiled at me but said nothing. I supposed even orcs had their limits.

I wondered where he was going to make the cut. Would he have me drink from his neck like a vampire, or from his hand like I was cleaning a wound.

“From the same place and in the same way as you will feed your own offspring,” he said. “Bite my breast.”

I was stunned. My children would feed off of my blood?

“Correction,” he said. “They feed from my blood.”

“Out of my body!” I said. “Won’t that be incredibly painful.”

“Nonsense,” he said. “You’ll feel it as a pleasure. Remember how Uruk fed from your breast?”

He had, hadn’t he? It had hurt at first, but his spit had numbed and titillated me, and cleaned the wound after, and in turn I’d bitten him, too. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Pain for a bitch is only ever a gateway to pleasure,” he said. “Your body was made for ill use. You will not be broken.”

I supposed he must be right. He was a god after all, and though many of the events that had happened to me since meeting Uruk had been either painful or very unpleasant, by the end I was always begging for more. Perhaps my fear and apprehension were needless and overstated for what in the end was always a deeply pleasurable experience. Maybe this, too, would be pleasant.

We were still on the ground, the harpoon head of his cock lodged in my cunt. As I began to sit up, he raised me into his arms like I was a rag doll, his cock never leaving my body. In fact, as he lifted me up, more and more of him began to slide into me, and we both shuddered at the sensual friction. He walked with me back over to the throne, cradling me in his arms like he’d done in the desert, as if I were a child, a child with a cock in his cunt that was sliding in and out with every step, dragging the sensitive nerves in his pussy along with it. Sitting us both down, more and more of him pushing into me, until practically all eighteen inches were nestled in my moist cave, me keening and moaning with him in tandem as every inch stretched my pussy to the breaking point, his mammoth erection breaching both of my sphincters, pulverizing his way deep into my intestines, which opened up for him just as every other part of my body had. His massive cockhead was now mere inches from my new womb, where Uruk’s child was growing. Orcus, with heavy breath, pushed my face into his chest.

“Drink from me, like you would a mother, I who will be like a mother and a father both to you. Drink from me and become a queen. Drink from me and become eternal.”

I didn’t know what he meant about that eternal part, but I was too distracted by the scent of his hairy nipple and the tightness of his dick in my pussy to think about it much. An urge was beginning to inundate my mind, something primal, almost infantile. A hunger that came before thought, before words, before breath. I took a bite of the black, sinewy breast and found that hunger alighted by the taste of his blood, which, to my mind, was almost like milk. As I fed on him, guzzling the surprisingly pallid concoction that ran through his veins, suckling at his breast like a babe, I heard him moaning, felt him gently moving closer and closer to my womb as he rocked me, both with his arms and his pelvis. If I’d been able to put two and two together, to think about anything but the lifeforce passing my lips, I would have been appalled by the fact that he was breaking his promise, but I wasn’t, and I continued to drink as he continued to slowly, deliberately fuck my pussy. While my mind may have been unaware of his intentions, my body wasn’t, and I found myself clawing at him as he picked up pace. I moaned, almost choking on the blood as he increased his thrusts. Just as I was beginning to feel full, the hunger dying down, I heard a rattling in him like a kettle boiling. I unclenched my jaw from off of his teat and saw his face tightly wound in concentration. Before I could process what was going on he bellowed. 

“I’M CUMMING!”

His face, his body, his cock all spasming as a million strong swimmers were shot directly into my womb.

I was furious, and just as my lips were opening for a scream, he kissed me, invading my mouth with his spicy tongue.

“I told you you should have just kissed me.”

Fury with this monster drove me to do what I did. I closed my eyes and brought my fist against his cheek with every ounce of strength I had. I heard him cry out, which was not expected, in a strange and yet familiar voice. When I opened my eyes, I realized it wasn’t Orcus that I hit.

“You’re awake,” said Uruk, massaging his jaw. “The transformation is complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and continued interest in this serial. I have been working on several stories that I'm going to begin posting on here within the next month, so check them out when they arrive. Subscribe to my author profile to be alerted when any new stories are published. 
> 
> Stories include:  
> *The Milker: A sci-fi erotica series about a high school senior beset upon by a gang of shapeshifting, rapacious aliens.  
> *Pussyboy and the Apocalypse: A dystopian erotica series about a boy born with a vagina who becomes one of the last chances for humanity's survival.  
> *Little Red Riding Stiles: An A/B/O fairytale-spoof Teen Wolf AU fan-fic which details the wonderful things that can happen to pussyboys when they venture alone in the woods  
> *My Enemy, My Alpha: Another A/B/O fan-fic, what happens when the only way to save the omega pussyboy, Harry Potter's life is for him to mate with the Alpha Draco, or: the one in which Harry Potter is a man with a vagina because fuck JK Rowling  
> *High Noon (title under construction): A Twilight fan-fic with a gender-bent Bella who falls hard for the hunky himbo, Emmett Cullen, only to find himself emerging into a world of monsters, which, despite his initial fear, is exactly where he belongs, especially since his own secret may be scarier than vampires or werewolves combined  
> *Mordred's Brood: A Mists of Avalon mpreg fan-fic that reimagines the character and role of Mordred once he accepts the Goddess within


End file.
